Home
by BlueAutumn12
Summary: Instead of following in his father's footsteps Ace travels the sea's as a bounty hunter until an unfortunate event causes an encounter with the whitebeard pirates. But maybe things aren't as bad as they seem.
1. chapter 1

Ace let out a large sigh as he easily stepped around the clumsily drawn fist thrown his way, he was so _not_ in the mood to deal with this right now. Originally this was meant to be a quick hunt, he would go in, takeout everyone with a bounty, hand them over to the marines and leave with the money. But no, nothing ever went according to plan when he was involved.

Instead of walking in on the relatively small pirate crew he was _supposed_ to dealing with he walked in on one relatively small pirate crew _and_ their _significantly larger_ allies crew. Great, just great. It wasn't that he couldn't handle them, he could. Easily at that, but they were fucking persistent and it wasn't long till the supposedly fithteen minute job turned into a good hour and a half clean-up session.

You'd think that after seeing significantly stronger crewmates being beaten easily the weaker pirates would just give up and let him leave but noooo the stupid idiots just had to keep on fighting and while Ace admired their persistence it was getting really fucking annoying. He supposed he could have just used his Haki and be done with it, but honestly, he was still reasonably new to the skill and using it was exhausting. And seeing as he was planning on heading off to the next island as soon as he was done, the bounty hunter really didn't want to deal with the side effects.

Ace's sigh, turned to a large grin as he took in the lack of people attacking him, and realised the pirate he had just taken down was the last one standing "Fucking finally!"

Still grinning to himself, the young bounty hunter started to whistle a cheerful tune as he weaved in and out amongst the unconscious bodies, tying up anyone he recognised as having a bounty. Ace had been stuck on this island for the past four days waiting for his log pose to settle and had decided on one last bounty hunt to gain some funds before leaving.

Letting out a happy smile as he tied up the last of the pirates, Ace moved the tied-up pirates onto his boat and continued to whistle cheerfully. Shit eating grin firmly in place as he ignored the groans and complaints of the now conscious pirates.

After all it was incredibly easy to ignore death threats and complaints when the pirates giving them were currently tied up in a clump of pain. After a quick sail, the bounty hunter docked at the nearest marine base. Ignoring the curious looks he got as people saw the line of tied up pirates reluctantly trudging behind him, Ace smiled widely and proceeded to the marine's area for bounty drops.

Smiling politely the young teen tapped on the shoulder of the closest marine "I'm here to drop off some criminals and collect the bounties." The man, a lieutenant if his uniform was anything to go by, nodded with a scowl "name, and bounty hunter licence?"

"Portgas.D Ace, and here you go." handing the man the card Ace merely watched as the man nodded and made a note of his name before hissing commands at a lower ranking officer and handing back the card. "Everything seems to be in order, I've just sent someone to collect the bounties for you."

Ace nodded a polite smile still fixed firmly in place despite the look of utter distaste on the marine's face "Thank you." Realising that the reception was currently empty except for the two of them Ace's eyes lit up with a mischievous glee "Are you hungry?" The marine looked at him as if he was mad "Because you look like you're hungry." The man gritted his teeth "I'm not hungry."

Ace feigned concern "Are you absolutely sure you're not hungry?" The man nodded, irritation clear on his face, as Ace nodded seriously. Continuing to stare at the marine, the teen enjoyed the man's obvious discomfort, before suddenly widening his eyes, letting out a shocked gasp and putting on a sombre face. "Of course, you're not hungry, you poor soul, I'm so sorry that must have seemed incredibly insensitive of me. What with your...condition...and all."

The man's irritancy changed to confusion and slight nervousness as he noticed the young man's solemn face "What do you mean condition?" Ace let out another loud gasp "You mean you don't know?! You poor soul, don't worry I'm sure the doctors can still cure it in time."

Ignoring the lieutenants now white face Ace sent a small grin to the shocked marine that had just shown up with his reward money. Winking at the other marine, Ace put an exaggerated look of sadness on his face and grabbed his money before giving the lieutenant a solid pat on the back "Don't worry, even if only thirty percent of victims survive I'm sure you'll be one of them."

Shaking his head as if in regret Ace secretly savoured the look of terror on the man's face (as well as the amusement on his subordinate's face) and left the marine base. The teen made the fithty meters back to his boat before he collapsed on deck laughing, if all marines were as stupid as that one was, it was little wonder the oceans were filled with pirates.

Shaking himself out of his laughter, Ace started to prepare the boat to set off considering how strange it still was to be working with the marines. Well ok he wasn't exactly working with them but still it was strange, especially after spending most of his childhood denying that he'd ever have anything to do with the organisation.

Afterall if his last name was ever discovered it would be the marines, not the pirates, that would hunt him down for execution regardless of if he himself was a pirate or not. Well maybe with the exception of his gramps but even then, the shitty geezer might have no choice in the matter.

Ace tried to make the scowl that had appeared on his face at the thought of his parentage fade, but after a few seconds gave up trying. Ace had never wanted to follow in _that man's_ footsteps, not when it put everyone he loved at risk, not when he would live a life of constant comparison not to mention the risk if anyone ever found out who he was.

But at the same time Ace loved the sea, something about adventure called to him and after refusing the ideas of both piracy and the marines he settled on the idea of bounty hunting. It wasn't ideal. And it had certainly been much more difficult trying to explain to Shanks why he had wanted to meet and thank him, and that he wasn't just a cocky bounty hunter trying for a yonkou's head. But with the money he had earned Ace had managed to buy a small and comfortable ship capable of being sailed by one person and with it could enjoy his freedom to his heart's content.

Finishing his preparations Ace let out a small smile as he looked down at the log pose on his wrist, he was looking forward to the next island. Not only was it a summer island famous for its fruit and meat dishes but it was also supposed to have incredible scenery. However even with his excitement about the next island Ace couldn't afford to be too relaxed, afterall the next island was whitebeard territory.

Authors note

Hi to anyone reading this so I'm Autumn and this is my first fanfic, I'm a huge one piece fan and this ideas been floating around my head for a while so i figured I'd give a try at writing it, I hope you enjoyed reading it! I'm planning to upload a second chapter soon but I'm not a hundred percent sure when, please leave a review so I know what you think!


	2. chapter 2

The sky had just turned dark as Ace's boat settled on one of the many darkened piers of the summer island Kyros. Looking around at the starlit sky and the soft moonlight illuminating the beautiful island one thought came predominantly to Ace's mind.

He was hungry. Very _very_ hungry. It had been hours since he had last eaten and honestly with nowhere else to stop on route, and no other crewmates to navigate so he could fish, Ace had been forced to wait _five whole hours_ to finally make it to Kyros so he could eat. Five. Whole. Hours. Ok yes, he still had dry rations left, but frankly he was probably _better off_ just going hungry than trying to eat them.

Still, he had to admit it could be worse, at least he wasn't as bad as Luffy, who probably would have shrivelled up in hunger by now. Smiling slightly at the thought of his baby brother Ace secured his ship and quickly disembarked. Although he was itching to set off and find somewhere to eat Ace paused for a minute taking in the surprising lack of noise, the quiet wasn't unwelcome, but even so it seemed strange.

Shrugging it off, the bounty hunter decided the best course of action was to wander around until he could find some food, after all how hard could it be to find food in such a large city?

As it turns out it was _very_ hard, ten minutes of searching later and Ace hadn't seen a single restaurant open, or even more worryingly a single person. Something was wrong. Rather than the lively atmosphere such an island would usually promote, or even the quiet calm you would expect in the dead of night, the entire town was enveloped in an eerie silence.

Not the kind of silence where there was no sign of human life (though there certainly wasn't much of that either, other than the odd light turning on or the ruffle of a curtain) but rather it was the kind of silence, where you stayed as quiet as you could and prayed no one noticed you. Something was _very_ wrong here.

Treading more cautiously now Ace slunk through the shadows staying as alert as he could be. This was bad, he had been to a few islands with the same atmosphere before, usually they were the ones where the citizens were under some form of tyrannical rule (courtesy of either pirates or overbearing marines) and were afraid to do anything for fear of retribution. But he didn't think that was the case here, or at least he really _really_ hoped not.

Because he knew for a fact this was one of whitebeard's territories which meant that if someone _had_ tried to take over, the elderly Yonkou would have sent one of his commanders to stop them.

Although Ace was a bounty hunter he could acknowledge that Whitebeard took the protection of his islands seriously, so if there was a tyrannical leader in place it meant either a commander hadn't been sent yet or, and this was a much more dangerous option, one had already been sent and had been defeated.

Either way round it wasn't a good situation, and as much Ace would have loved to rush in, he needed information first. For all he knew the islanders could just be having a quiet night in or be in mourning or some other similar yet tragic event that might cause their silence. But deep-down Ace had an uneasy feeling this wasn't the case, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Quietly sneaking back to his ship Ace decided to deal with his hunger by eating what little remained of his dry rations before sleeping, he'd gather information in the morning.

It wasn't the noise but rather the streams of light that crept through the curtains that eventually woke up the freckled teen. Seeing the beautiful weather Ace let out a small smile which lasted approximately ten seconds before he realised that though there was some noise the eerie silence from yesterday hadn't quite vanished.

Frowning to himself Ace exited his cabin and quickly surveyed the streets, although there were a few nervous commuters hurrying about with an unknown purpose, the town looked mostly empty. Hiding his frown behind a polite smile Ace jumped down off his boat and tapped on the shoulder of a young teen who just happened to be hurriedly passing by.

Ignoring the boy's obvious flinch Ace gave a small bow "Excuse me, I just arrived here yesterday and was wondering if you could tell me why the town seems so empty?" The boy looked around nervously before dragging Ace into an alleyway "If you just arrived then you need to leave now before they find out about you."

"They?" the boy bit his lip a clearly reluctant look on his face, despite the anger Ace could see shining through his eyes "The serpent claw pirates, bastards showed up a month ago, took most of the girls hostage so we can't act against them. They've also taken to robbing blind any unfortunate travellers who happen to stop by here."

Ace scowled, he knew there were some good pirates out there, pirates like Shanks, hell even Whitebeard if he was being completely honest. But that didn't change the fact that an overwhelmingly large number of pirates who sailed the seas were manipulative jackasses who got off on abusing their power.

Ace had to admit that one of the few things he enjoyed about being a bounty hunter was taking those types of assholes down. But there was still one thing bothering Ace about the whole situation "I thought this island was claimed by whitebeard, shouldn't he have sent help by now?"

The boy shook his head sadly "We haven't been able to contact him, one of the pirates has a devil fruit that can somehow disrupt the den den mushi's but we don't know how yet, we're trying to lay low and not upset the pirates until whitebeards bi-monthly check-up comes around."

Ace nodded at least now the silence made sense, he also felt slightly relieved at the fact that the continued tyranny wasn't because the serpent claw pirates had somehow managed to defeat a commander.

"Do you know how long it is until the next check-up?" The boy shook his head "Not exactly but it should be sometime in the next week. We may not be able to risk anything for fear of casualties, but I have faith that Whitebeard's commanders can take care of it when they manage to show up."

Ace grinned slightly at the kid's enthusiasm before a thoughtful look overtook his face "Kid I don't suppose you know the name of the captain of this pirate group do you?" The boy nodded with a snort "Seeing as he loudly broadcasted it in the middle of his gloating takeover speech a month ago I can tell you with the upmost certainty that his name is Serpent Lios."

Ace's grin widened, he had thought the Serpent claw pirates sounded familiar, as far as he remembered Lios had a bounty of 65,000 Beli on his head "I don't suppose you could point me in his direction, could you?"

A terrified but determined look appeared on the boy's face "I won't let you try and fight him, he's too strong and even if you can take him I won't let you risk the hostage's safety by rushing in there with an ill thought out attack."

Ace looked at the teen assessingly "I can understand your worry, but unfortunately the man has a bounty on his head and if the whitebeards aren't here soon word will get out and more bounty hunters will show up, and most of them won't care about the innocent people caught in the crossfire."

The teen's face gained a white pallor and Ace took a softer tone "Listen kid I'm not trying to scare you but if I try now, I can at least promise to prioritise the hostages, and as an outsider with no ties to the island they're less likely to try and use one of the islanders against me."

The boy looked at him consideringly and Ace gave one last argument "Look worst case scenario I fail, and the hostages are stuck waiting it out until the whitebeards appear. They won't risk killing the girls over an outsider because they're the only leverage they have against you."

The boy nodded cautiously but a wary look had entered his eyes "You swear to prioritise the hostages?" Ace nodded as the boy let out a sigh "Ok, then. They're in the red building in the centre of the town."

Ace grinned and started to move before the kid grabbed his arm "you won't go after the whitebeards either right?" Ace shook his head, he may be reckless, but he wasn't suicidal, he had made a promise to live and he wasn't about to go breaking that promise by picking a fight he would almost certainly lose.

Besides Ace tended to steer clear of the few decent pirates he had found, especially the ones he stood little chance against.

Giving the kid one last smile Ace set off towards the mayors house a blood thirsty grin on his face. It had been a while since he'd fought a fruit user and he was looking forward to it. Ace's basics in haki as well as the seastone dagger he kept secured on his waist made fighting fruit users a hell of a lot easier, but that didn't stop most users from being incredibly creative in a fight which always made it interesting.

Ace himself had, had the chance to become a logia shortly after entering the grand line having found the Mera Mera No Mi a month into his trip. However for a narcoleptic bounty hunter (with a penchant for having sleep attacks at the worst possible moments) and no crewmates to pull him out of the ocean if he fell in, the idea of becoming a devil fruit user was so monumentally stupid it wasn't even worth the consideration, even if fire would be an awesome power to have.

He'd still kept the fruit of course, maybe he'd give it to someone in Luffy's crew when he eventually set off. Or sell it if he was desperate.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts Ace grinned as he approached the large red building currently decorated with the incredibly unartistic jolly Rodger of the serpent claw pirates. Really the thing looked like a skull with a worm crawling out of it and if the situation didn't require stealth Ace would have burst out into laughter by now.

How the weird squiggly line was meant to be serpent Ace was still unsure, but then again most pirates were not known for their artistic sense. Of course while the artistic sense of pirates could be considered bad, the naming sense of most pirates could only be considered worse. Much _much_ worse.

There were so many ridiculously named pirate crews out there that serpent claw wasn't even worth mentioning. Especially when compared to names such as the cannibalistic nargle pirates or the fanged octopus pirates.

Some captains really needed to spend a little more time thinking up some better names and a little less time being generally drunk off their asses, which is how most of the ridiculous pirate crew names seemed to come about.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts Ace stared longingly at the front door, if this had been any normal hunt he would have kicked the front door in and immediately proceed to beat the shit out of everyone present. Unfortunately the bastards inside had hostages and that meant the situation required a touch more stealth then what would usually be necessary. But hey how hard could it be?

Authors note

Hi guys so first of all I'd love to give big thank you to everyone who's read the story so far, I really hope you continue to like it! I'd also like to give a special thank you to zazou-chan and Poison'sKiss for the really nice reviews! I finished this chapter sooner than expected but there might be a couple more days before the next ones ready, also a big thumbs up to anyone who got the nargle reference (as a huge harry potter nerd I felt I had to include it) hope you enjoyed!


	3. chapter 3

As it turns out stealth in an already quiet city was very hard indeed. It was one thing to be stealthy in a jungle where there was large amounts of cover, and various different noises to hide behind. It was another thing entirely when attempting to sneak into a large building in the middle of a town.

Honestly if it wasn't for the hostages Ace would have given up on stealth by now and just busted the door down, but he didn't think he could do so and still leave with a clear conscience after promising the kid to prioritise the hostages. Sighing to himself Ace was just about to circle round the building again (yes again, it was hard trying to find a way in) when he noticed one of the pirates, opening a window on what appeared to be on the second floor.

Grinning slightly to himself Ace waited until the pirate was standing clear of the window before silently using both and drainpipe and the subtle contours of the building to climb up to the open window.

Luckily for Ace years of climbing up tall trees and buildings in a desperate attempt to escape a crazy marine (Garp) had given Ace an almost monkey like ability to climb, even if he'd never be quite on par with Luffy's devil fruit induced flexibility.

Perching just below the open window Ace paused for a moment listening for any sign that there might be someone nearby, several moments of silence later and Ace felt reasonably satisfied that no-one was there quietly pulling himself up through the window he quietly surveyed the hallway he had entered.

Looking around it was obvious that what had once been a tastefully decorated establishment had been ransacked and vandalised until very little remained. Biting back a grimace Ace proceeded to sneak down the corridors quietly checking every room he entered for any trace of the kidnapped girls.

It was several minutes later when Ace heard a muffled young voice gasping out between sobs "I can't take it anymore, I can't do this please don't make me go back there." Ace paused for a second irritation clear on his face as he tried to locate where the voice was coming from.

Suddenly a second voice rang out above him in soft conciliatory tones "It's ok Krista, I'll serve the pirates tonight. It's ok, it won't be much longer now till the whitebeards show up."

Ace scowled as he heard the first girl, Krista, let out a relieved sob "Thank you." Ace's scowl intensified, there were some moments in his life where he truly hated pirates. Shaking himself out of his thoughts Ace stared down the corridor smiling as he saw a staircase leading towards the third floor.

Taking quiet and measured steps Ace quickly went up the stairs only to be greeted with the sight of three pirates guarding one heavily locked door. This left two options, one, Ace could take down the three guards but risk the one of the pirates being able to call for help before he took them down. Or option two release a small burst of conquerors haki but risk slight exhaustion in the later fight against the captain.

Ace sighed if it wasn't for the fact he had promised to prioritise the hostages Ace would have just fought the guards but as it stood, if the guards did manage to call for reinforcements he'd have no way of guaranteeing the hostages safety.

Making up his mind Ace quickly centred himself and released a small burst of conquerors haki, gaining no small amount of satisfaction upon seeing the three pirates slump to the ground. Running over to the three guards Ace quickly pulled the large set of keys off one of their belts and set to work on opening the padlock covering the doors.

Pushing open the doors and Ace came face to face with a group of about fourty young women huddled on the floor, ignoring the tear streaked faces and looks of confusion Ace quickly started to talk "Ok, I know you must be scared and confused but we've not got much time so I'm going to make this quick. I'm a bounty hunter who's here to deal with the serpent pirates, but before the fighting starts I need to get all of you out of the building, so you can't be used against anyone as a hostage. Do any of you have any clue of an alternative route to sneak out the building without gaining the pirates notice?"

Several of the women seemed to look at him suspiciously when the soft voice of the woman who was comforting Krista earlier spoke up "There's a servant's exit out back, its guarded but only by one pirate from what I could tell."

Ace tipped his hat to her in thanks "Great, lead the way I'll stay with you at the front to make sure we don't run into any trouble. As soon as you're out the building make your way to your homes and lock the doors. I know you don't know me but I'm going to need you to trust me if we want this to work. Meaning I need you to be as quiet as you can and if this goes wrong run as fast as you can and get as far away as possible, understood?"

Seeing the nods around the room, Ace gestured for the young woman to lead the way to the servants exit. The entire building was silent save for the hurried footsteps of the girls and their quick and nervous breaths, quite surprisingly they met no opposition in their escape and the girls easily snuck out the exit.

In hindsight that should have been the first sign that something was about to go terribly, terribly wrong. Afterall when had things ever gone to plan when Ace was involved? The second thing to tip him off should have been the noise, rather than the rowdy conversations Ace had heard on the way in there was a subdued silence with the occasional cry of pain.

Unfortunately, neither of these facts registered with Ace at the time so instead of running off in the opposite direction like he should have, Ace let a bloodthirsty grin fall on his face as he walked round the side of the building and finally allowed himself to kick the door in.

The door opened to reveal complete and utter pandemonium. Not the good type of chaos that comes from a successful sneak attack but rather the kind of carnage you walk in on and immediately run in the opposite direction. Rather than walking into a horde of arrogant pirates as Ace had expected too, he found himself staring at the piles of dead bodies on the floor.

Ace was a bounty hunter and as such he knew that there were times when killing was necessary. However, there was a huge difference between necessary killing and unadultered slaughter and it was clear that what laid before him could be nothing other than slaughter.

In a detached way Ace was incredibly glad that he had made a promise to prioritise the hostages because anyone capable of this, would have no qualms about getting innocent people involved.

His detachment didn't last long though as he noticed the overweight man with a short black beard and a cruel grin on his face standing in the middle of the dead bodies. The most horrifying thing about the man though was the blood splattered hand he had wrapped around the throat of a struggling thinner man who called out hauntingly between breaths "why...brother...stop..."

Something in Ace snapped, there were admittedly many things a person could do or say to piss off Portgas. D Ace but near the very top of that list was to betray a vow of brotherhood. Before he could even fully comprehend what he was doing he had released a large wave of conquerors haki.

Moving as fast as he could Ace landed a punch on the larger man who was surprisingly still conscious after the blast of haki, and yanked the smaller man out of his reach. Ignoring the snarl of the fatter man Ace shifted into a defensive position "Who the fuck are you?"

The large man let out a large laugh "Marshall. D Teach, at your service," Teach's eyes narrowed "and it seems I've outstayed my welcome here so I'll leave Thatch in your hands." Teach let out a nasty grin in Thatch's direction "Take care brother." Ace was about to let out a protest when a wave of dizziness slammed into him, unfortunately using a large wave of haki on top of his earlier usage had taken a lot more out of him than he'd thought.

Biting back a scowl Ace Turned back to the thinner man, Thatch? Who seemed to have passed out due to a large gash on his side. Shaking himself out of his exhaustion Ace grabbed the man and proceeded to knock on the door of the nearest villager.

After consistently knocking on the door for five minutes straight an old man eventually opened the door "Wha..." the complaint fell off his lips as he noticed Thatch "What the hell happened?!"

Ace considered his words for a minute before speaking "I'm not sure, I went to go free the hostages and by the time I was finished I found all the pirates slaughtered and this man being attacked by the person responsible. More importantly is there a doctor here this guy needs treatment soon."

The old man shook his head "Not on this island, the closest doctor is on Fort island a good twenty miles away." Ace grimaced "Understood, in that case i'm gonna get him to the next island. You might want to send someone to the mayor's house, though I'd make sure they're not squeamish. It was a massacre."

The man nodded a slightly disturbed look on his face "Understood." Finished talking Ace moved as quickly as he could towards the dock where he'd left his boat and placed the man on his bed before quickly wrapping his wounds.

Sailing on his own meant that Ace had had to learn at least basic first aid knowledge and while it wasn't anything to amazing it was enough for Ace to be confident that Thatch would survive.

It was several hours of sailing later when Ace decided to go check on the man once more, it was then that he finally noticed something on the corner of the man's shirt, it looked like a symbol. Curiosity winning over boundaries, Ace silently turned him over before letting out a sharp inhale. It was definitely a symbol alright and not just any symbol, it was Whitebeard's symbol. Shit.

In hindsight it made sense, why else would two lone men be facing down a nest of pirates?! On the other hand it certainly didn't explain the betrayal of Teach, if anything it made it more confusing, the Whitebeard crew was like family. Betrayal was certainly an unusual situation. Deciding not to waste time overthinking it Ace set aside thoughts of Teach for now, it was then he was suddenly struck with a realisation of catastrophic proportions. Thatch, as in Fourth division commander Thatch.

Ace just about stopped breathing, how the hell did he not recognise the man from the wanted posters?! This was not good, in fact this was decidedly very _very_ bad.

Chances are that at some point soon one of the Whitebeards was going to go and check in on the island after not hearing any news back from the commander. Knowing his luck someone was going to talk to the kid Ace had spoken to that morning, who would probably be happy to tell them that Ace had planned to take care of the pirates.

Which would probably lead to the Whitebeards finding a house full of dead corpses and a missing commander. Paired with the information a bounty hunter had been there earlier that day as well as the probable lack of knowledge surrounding Teach's betrayal meant that Ace had just had a large and shiny bright red target painted on his back with one of the strongest men in the world after him. Shit. Why did nothing ever go to plan?!

Authors note

So as you can see I've decided to deviate quite a bit from the cannon here, I promise you that there's got a reason for making Teach attack early that should be revealed at some point in future! On another note thank you all so much for the follows and reviews! special mention to sunrise flames for their completely accurate prediction that everything was going to go wrong xD hope you enjoyed and the next chapter should be out in a _few days!_


	4. chapter 4

Ace was not a happy bunny. He was currently facing what was probably one of the biggest moral dilemmas he had ever had to face in his life. Right now he had the unconscious and injured fourth division commander of the whitebeard pirates within his custody.

Now for most bounty hunters this would be seen as an irreplaceable opportunity to gain outright fame and fortune of the highest proportion. Ace wasn't that stupid. Now on one hand all of Whitebeard's commanders had an insanely high bounty, enough to see Ace through for a couple of years without doing any other work, if he was willing to claim it.

On the other hand, handing over any Whitebeard pirate, _especially_ a commander was a very good way to instantly get on the shit list, not only of the whitebeard pirates but also every single member of their allied crews. Not only that but for all he hated pirates, Ace couldn't deny that the Whitebeards were a decent crew, and handing one of them over to the marines would definitely go against his morals.

Besides, for all the marines had elevated their bounties, very few of the upper management actually wanted to capture one of the whitebeard pirates, after all Whitebeard had made it abundantly clear that any move to execute one of his precious "children" would be met with war.

A fight between the marines and the Whitebeard pirates would cause too many losses with too few results, and with the Whitebeards doing no actual damage and even willingly protecting several islands there was no real reason to risk antagonising them.

Ace let out a loud groan, even though he didn't want to hand over the pirate he couldn't really let him go free either. Despite both the marines, and the bounty hunters being more than willing to ignore the Whitebeards when they saw them, refusing to hand over a vulnerable and injured pirate in his grasp was another matter entirely. One that hinted at Ace having sympathies for pirates, dangerous sympathies.

Ace had, had a hard enough time hiding his meeting with Shanks as a coincidence, so that no one investigated closer. Thankfully the fact that Ace travelled alone meant there was no-one else who could deny the story or tell the management why Ace actually wanted to meet Shanks. However deliberate contact with a second Yonko would definitely be pushing his luck, especially since Ace had been known to go rouge every now and then.

Unfortunately there had always been a very high rate of bounty hunters suddenly switching to piracy and as such it had been decided that if a bounty hunter was to be seen "going pirate" they would instantly have their licence voided and would assume the highest bounty that they themselves had turned in.

As such if he was found failing to hand over Thatch to the marines, despite his previous captures, Ace would be forced to assume a bounty of 107,000,000 Beli. This would not only force him into piracy but would probably give his gramps a heart attack. Essentially Ace was screwed either way.

Letting out another groan Ace allowed his head to hit the wall, trust him to end up in this mess after going after a simple bounty. Sighing to himself Ace glared down at the sleeping pirate with a pout on his face "stupid pirate." Although he now appeared to be in no danger of dying he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

The only way Ace could get out of this unscathed and unbountyless (was that a word?) would be if he could get in contact with the whitebeards and tell them he had Thatch and allowing them to 'kidnap' their commander back. Thus making it seem that Ace, hopelessly outmatched and outnumbered, was not at fault.

Unfortunately with the commander out cold there was no way to contact Whitebeard and assure him that he wasn't a threat, nor out to get one of his commanders. And without that information instead of a fake kidnapping there would probably be a real one, one which resulted in Ace's death if he couldn't explain quick enough. Ace suddenly jolted up with realisation he may not know how to call Whitebeard but he knew someone who did!

Grinning wildly Ace rushed to the opposite end of his cabin and grabbed his Den Den Mushi. Smiling slightly Ace dialled in the number that had been given to him months ago, listening to the tone ring out Ace waited patiently until he eventually heard a slight click indicating the caller had picked up "Benn's babysitting service, where none of your children could be as dumb as my captain."

Ace let out a loud laugh "No need to ask how Shanks is doing then?" The first mate of the Red force Benn Beckman let out a small chuckle "Nice to hear from you too brat. What's up, if you're calling to talk to the captain I must warn you he's incredibly drunk right now and probably not in a place to give any helpful advice."

Ace let out another laugh "When's he not drunk? And I'm not specifically looking for Shanks I called to ask a favour. I don't suppose you have Whitebeards Den Den Mushi number do you?" Benn was silent for a minute before replying, a cautious edge in his voice "I do, but why do you need it?"

Ace let out a small sigh of relief "Thank fuck. And I need it cause on the last island I was on I was going to go capture a bounty but when I got there the pirates were slaughtered by a fat guy named Marshall. D Teach, who had stabbed his companion who happens to be one of whitebeards commanders. I can't let him, the commander that is, walk free without facing consequences from the government but if the whitebeards want to 'kidnap' their commander back from me I have no complaints."

Ace paused as he heard Benn's sharp intake of breath "Marshall. D Teach, you sure kid?" Ace nodded before realising Benn couldn't see him and replying verbally "Yeah I'm certain. Bastard introduced himself to me after I got a punch in."

Ace listened to the silence wondering what was wrong before Benn replied "Good job kid, thanks for the information. Listen don't worry about Whitebeard I'll call him up now and give him your number, but make sure you avoid Teach. He's a nasty piece of work and we're fairly certain he's been hiding his strength. You probably caught him by surprise in that first punch, but you won't get lucky a second time."

From anyone else Ace would have thought this was an insinuation of his own weakness, however seeing as it was Benn, who had even had a brief spar with him when they met, Ace knew this was a serious warning. Teach was above him and as such he would try and avoid him, however if he was challenged Ace wouldn't back down.

"Ok then, thanks a lot for the help Benn, and pass on my regards to Shanks!" there was a slight chuckle from Benn, and although Ace couldn't see it, miles away Benn let out a fond smile "Ok kiddo. Take care of yourself and call us if you need anything, or if you gain any new info on Teach."

Voicing his agreement Ace hung up and decided to get some food he had at least two hours to the next island and he decided to take it slow, after all even if he got to the next island he wasn't sure it was worth stopping at. He couldn't really go to a hospital with his current knowledge that the injured man was a whitebeard commander.

Besides any attempt at a "kidnapping" would be much easier excused if it took place on the open sea where the whitebeard's vessel had an overwhelming advantage. And if any of the doctors alerted the marines to the commander's presence and something happened as a result of that, Ace would undoubtedly get the blame.

Suddenly Ace was brought out of his thoughts by a loud thud noise coming from out on deck, cautiously opening the door Ace was greeted with the breath-taking sight of a man covered in blue flames a glare on his face.

Ace opened his mouth to ask who he was when he noticed the symbol on the man's chest, a whitebeard pirate. Fuck. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?" Ace groaned, now he recognised the man. Marco the phoenix. Of fucking course, the man would find him before Whitebeard had the chance to call him.

"Ok I have your brother in my room at the minute and I understand you're probably upset but I promise you there's an explanation." Marco smiled an almost predatory grin "Let me see him first and if he's alive then you have two minutes to try and explain brat, and if I don't like what I hear..." Flaming blue talons erupted from his hands "Then you know what will happen."

Ace let out a sigh of relief and quickly opened the door to show a sleeping and bandaged Thatch, under better circumstances Ace would have loved to fight the man but as an older brother himself Ace knew there were much easier ways to get himself killed then placing himself between a worried older sibling and their younger brother.

After seeing Thatch resting Marco retracted his talons a softer look on his face, before it hardened again as he turned to face Ace "Explain." Giving a summarised version of events Ace watched as Marco's scowl darkened as Ace got to explain just exactly who had hurt his brother. The bounty hunter was just about to say more when he heard the Den Den Mushi in the other room ring out. Ignoring Marco's suspicious glance Ace walked over to the phone hoping it was who he thought it was "Hello?"

"Is this the brat who picked up one of my sons?" Ace grinned ignoring Marco's tense "Yup that's me! But before I get any further I have your eldest here, looking like he's considering slashing my face off, don't suppose you could talk to him?"

Ignoring Whitebeards chuckle Ace shot Marco a cheeky grin as the older man rolled his eyes before accepting the Den Den Mushi "Pops?" Ace watched as Marco appeared to be listening to something Whitebeard was saying before giving a definitive nod, an evil grin slowly spreading to his face "Got it. Ok we'll see you soon."

Ace stared at the man in curiosity "So when are they coming to pick you up?" Marco's grin widened "They're not. We're going to them." Yup definitely an evil grin "We can't do that. This needs to look like you kidnapped him back or I could lose my licence!"

"Correct, but who said that I was only going to kidnap Thatch? I think it's far more believable if we take you hostage too." Ace stared at the man in disbelief before letting out a groan and throwing his hands up to the air in exasperation "Why is it always me?!"

Marco chuckled in amusement "Pop's wants to meet you, it also means you'll be close by, just in case my brother tells a different story when he wake's up." There was a dangerous edge in Marco's voice, and honestly by this point Ace figured it'd be easier just to get it over with so he could continue his travels as a bounty hunter.

"Fine do whatever the hell you want I'm going to sleep! Bloody pirates." Ace continued to pout, pointedly ignored Marco's very pleased smirk as he sat down on deck covering his eyes with his hat. As Ace drifted off into slumber he couldn't help but think that he had forgotten something important.

Important!

ok so first of all I want to say thank you to everyone following this story I'm really glad you're enjoying it! Before I get any further I was curious to everyone's opinions on romance and whether they want it in the story? there are a few pairings I've been considering but I'm not sure whether or not to use them (I'm personally a huge marcoace shipper). please leave a comment about thoughts or if you have a preferred pairing or if you'd prefer no romance at all? Special note to sunrise flame, i will try to hit Teach with a chair at some point I promise xD! hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will hopefully be done by Halloween!


	5. chapter 5

Several hours later and Ace was awoken by the numerous cheers of rowdy pirates, letting out a groan Ace looked up in annoyance and felt his jaw drop at the sight of the huge ship in front of him. Hearing an amused chuckle Ace glared at the first division commander who was standing by the ship's steering wheel.

"I can't believe you kidnapped me." The older man merely let out another amused chuckle "Deal with it brat." Ace continued to glare at him but couldn't really be bothered to maintain it. The sooner this was dealt with the sooner he could get back to his life, though he still had the feeling he was forgetting something important.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts Ace continued to stare at the Moby Dick. It was an impressive ship, he could admit that much, though he was still wary about entering it. Even with Benn's earlier reassurances that he had already explained everything Ace wasn't particularly looking forward to meeting with such an infamous pirate group while he still had some suspicion cast upon him.

Sighing again Ace turned to Marco "So what happens now?" Marco threw a quick glance his way, "First I'll move Thatch into the medical bay, then I'll come back and take you to meet Pops yoi." Ace let out another loud and dramatic sigh, grinning as he saw Marco glare at him, just because he was complying with their demands didn't mean he wasn't going to be a little shit about it. Besides the man was fun to rile up.

Still grinning Ace watched as Marco let out a huff of annoyance and something else Ace couldn't quite identify, before grabbing Thatch from his room. Carefully lifting the other commander into his arms, the Phoenix turned back to face Ace "I'll be back in five minutes, don't bother trying to escape. I assure you I'd catch you yoi."

Rolling his eyes at the insufferably smug grin on the man's face, Ace didn't bother to watch him leave and instead went to his room and grabbed his rucksack.

Using observation haki to make sure Marco had left, Ace quickly opened a secret compartment in the bag and placed the devil fruit he had found at the beginning of his journey into the grandline, the Mera Mera no Mi, inside it. Once that was secure Ace also added a change of clothes, a bag full of Belli and a second seastone knife to his bag.

Although he was fairly certain the Whitebeards weren't going to hurt him anytime soon, that didn't necessarily mean that they were going to let him go straight away. As such it was best to be prepared for the eventuality of escape just in case something happened, and he needed to leave.

Hearing a muffled thud on deck, Ace opened the door only to let his mouth drop open, Marco was once more back on deck only this time he was, for some inexplicable reason, shirtless and covered in mesmerising blue flames.

Now Ace had absolutely no issues admitting that he was something of a pyromaniac. (which was why he had kept the Mera Mera No Mi instead of selling it) And so if anyone had bothered to ask what he was staring at he would cheerfully inform them that it was the unusually beautiful coloured fire, and most certainly not the rippling back muscles of the first division commander, or even a combination of the two. _Definitely_ not.

"See something you like brat?" Snapping out of his thoughts at the other man's smug tone, Ace glared at Marco determinedly ignoring the flush he was sure had already appeared on his cheeks "No. Shut up turkey. How are we getting onto the ship?" Marco grinned and easily threw Ace over his shoulder "What the hell?! put me down you bastard!"

"No can do. One of the idiots I call my brothers broke the ladder last week, so this is the quickest option." Ace reluctantly gave up struggling "If you drop me, or burn me in any way shape or form I will avenge myself." Marco chuckled and soon his arms had turned to wings and Ace was enjoying the feeling of flying through the air, before he was promptly dumped on the ship.

Oh, he was definitely getting revenge for that later. Ignoring the laughter of the pirates still on deck Ace sat up and glared at the flaming chicken who had dropped him on the deck, he was just about to complain when he was interrupted by a loud laugh "Gurahaha, now now Marco, be nice to our guest." Ace turned around to look at the one called the strongest man in the world he was large he would give him that, but he also had a warm aura about him.

Ignoring his annoyance at being dumped on the deck Ace asked the important question "When can I leave?" Whitebeard grinned but there was a darkness in his eyes "As soon as my son wakes up and confirms your story you will be free to go." Ace nodded in reluctant acceptance, although he wasn't happy about the situation he could understand it. Afterall heaven knows he'd do at least this much if Luffy was the one injured, actually scratch that he'd probably be a lot worse "Is there any news on when he might wake up?"

"Sometime in the next few days." A new voice interrupted. Turning to look at the new arrival Ace was surprised to see an elegant man with impeccable makeup and a worried yet relieved expression on his face. "I'm Izou, sixteenth division commander and before these numbskulls go any further with their intimidation I'd like to thank you for saving my idiot boyfriend."

Ace noticed Marco giving a small and soft smile to Izou, while Whitebeard gave a small offended cough repeating "numbskull" under his breath. What was very telling though was the way that both men were watching Ace out of the corner of their eye as if daring him to say anything offensive in response.

Ace gave a small smile and a tilt of his head in acknowledgement, even if they were pirates Ace could see they clearly cared about each other and that was enough to make sure he stayed civil for now. Besides Makino had spent quite some time drilling manners into the teen, and he wasn't about to let those lessons go to waste "It was no issue, although I'm curious as to why you're so accepting that I saved him. Most of your family seems to think I'm suspicious."

Izou let out a delicate snort "I doubt you'd go to all this effort of returning him if you were the one responsible, and if I ever find out you were responsible," the smile on the crossdressers face was certainly a thing to be feared "well I can easily get my revenge." Ace nodded a shiver running down his back, something about the other man seemed vaguely terrifying in that moment. And then the moment passed "Anyway what's your name cutie?"

Ace's cheeks flared bright red "I'm Portgas. D Ace. And I'm not cute." Izou let out a small gasp upon seeing Ace's blush before turning to face Whitebeard "Oyaji he's adorable! Can we keep him?"

By this point Marco, Whitebeard and everyone else on deck burst into laughter at the utter confusion and annoyance on Ace's face "I'm not adorable either?! And keep me?" Izou nodded as if this sentiment was completely natural "As in joining the crew?"

Izou nodded once more and Ace let out a loud laugh "No thank you, I'm still a bounty hunter. A job I will very much be returning to as soon as this mess is sorted out." a hint of wariness entered some of the lower ranking members of the crew, and curiosity shined through Izou's eyes "Oh, you're a bounty hunter? If that's the case why didn't you hand in Thatch?"

Ace shook his head slightly "I try not to go after the decent pirate crews, and besides turning in one of you invites retaliation from _all_ of you. Not to mention that someone I know likes you and would be quite upset if I acted against you." Izou nodded as if this was an acceptable answer.

Ace turned to Marco "Speaking of my job did you run into anyone on route who might get the wrong impression and report I've 'turned pirate' or some other such nonsense?" Marco smirked slightly, and gods above that man should not be allowed to smirk.

"We did. A reporter ship on route, luckily with your hat tilted over your eyes and your hands out of sight, it looked like you'd been knocked out, tied up and kidnapped. My mutterings of revenge that happened to be conveniently overheard probably helped with the image."

Ace let out an approving grin "Great, now I just need a plausible excuse for my 'escape' and we're golden." Ace had to admit he was glad that there weren't too many people watching out for him or they'd probably be worried out their minds by his supposed 'kidnapping' after all Ace only really had Luffy, who probably wouldn't see the newspaper and the shitty geezer.

Ace's eyes widened shit he'd just remembered what he'd forgotten about earlier. All of a sudden Ace turned to Whitebeard a near pleading expression on his face "Listen I know you want me to stay here for the meanwhile, but could you please let me, or hell even send someone else to grab the Den Den Mushi from my ship I need to contact someone. Now."

Still a bit confused by Ace's dramatic shift in facial expressions Whitebeard gave a slow nod "Marco go grab it," Seeing Marco give a nod Ace let out a small sigh of relief while Whitebeard stared at him in curiosity "who do you need to call so desperately?"

Ace let out a weak smile "My grandpa, I promised I'd call him yesterday and he'd have a heart attack if I didn't check in and the next news he heard was that I was kidnapped by the whitebeard pirates with no explanation." What Ace didn't say is that Garp was much more likely to come attack the ship and steal Ace back then he was to sit at home worrying, but hey what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. Probably anyway.

Seeing Marco arrive on deck Ace sent him a grateful smile and Immediately grabbed the Den Den Mushi off him before calling Garp's number, it was mere seconds later that a large yell resounded through the snail "Brat, why the hell are you late contacting me?!"

Ace let a slight grin slip onto his face "Shut up shitty geezer I was busy! Anyway I...um have something I need to warn you about in tomorrow's papers." Ace heard Garp let out a hum of curiosity "Out with it Brat."

Ace took in a deep breath of air and decided to blurt it out as quick as possible "Ok...it kinda says I've been abducted by the Whitebeard pirates..." There was utter silence on the other end "Gramps?"

"That grandson stealing thief! No way are you joining their crew! hang on Ace I'm coming to get you!" Ace let out a groan "Wait, wait, wait. Wait. it's not like that! I'm fine you shitty geezer. Why does everyone think I'm joining a pirate crew anyway?! Anyhow in truth the kidnapping is just an excuse, I accidently picked up one of their injured members and I'm just staying here until he wakes up."

"So you're not joining their crew?" Ace rolled his eyes "No I'm not, you'll have to survive with just one pirate grandson. I'm perfectly fine being a bounty hunter." Garp let out a snort "Luffy's not a pirate yet brat! He'll make a fine marine." It was Ace's turn to let out a snort, the chance of Luffy becoming a marine was about as likely as Garp himself turning pirate "Anyway be careful Ace, and Contact me if you need any help. I expect to hear from you in a month or I'm coming to Newgate's to steal you back."

Ace let out a small smile, it was kinda nice to have someone care about you like that "Ok Gramps I'll be careful. Take care of yourself old man." Hearing Garp's sputters about how he wasn't old, Ace let out a happy laugh before hanging up.

After putting down the Den Den Mushi Ace realised that most of the pirates on deck were now staring at him with knowing smiles on their faces "What?" Whitebeard let out another laugh "Join my crew brat!"

Ace stared at him in confusion for approximately ten seconds before logic kicked in "No way in hell." This was starting to look more and more like an actual kidnapping. Ace suddenly had a bad feeling that he was here for more than the reason that the Whitebeards wanted to see if he was telling the truth about Thatch. How the hell did he keep getting into these situations?!

Authors note

Hey guys so thank you so much for all the opinions on romance in the last chapter, I've decided for now that I want to do a MarcoAce pairing but that will still remain secondry to the actual plot. Rather than trying to do a forced romance I'm just going to let the story flow and see if it works. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave feedback on what you think! : )


	6. chapter 6

It had been several days since Ace had arrived on the Moby Dick and although Ace had relatively enjoyed his stay he had had enough, seriously why did so many people seem to think he was joining the crew...HE WASN'T JOINING THE CREW ALRIGHT?!

After having to deny it for the sixth time that day Ace had decided that it would be best for his sanity (or what little remained of it) if he took a break for the day and wandered off to explore the ship. He had been wandering around lost for the past half hour when he ran into yet another of Whitebeards commanders.

Unlike the previous meetings with the division commanders this one was made all the stranger by the copious amounts of pillows said commander was carrying. "Why do you have so many pillows?" Was out of Ace's mouth before he even had time to contemplate it.

The commander shifted sheepishly "Setting up a prank, people need something to cheer them up." There was a slightly sad smile at that which was soon replaced by a mischievous grin "And besides it's always funny to prank Marco, I'm Haruta by the way!"

Ace who had started to smile as soon as he heard the word 'prank' let out a full on grin upon hearing the intended target, he had promised vengeance after all. "I'm Ace, do you want some help with that?" Haruta instantly mirrored Ace's evil grin and gave his hand a quick shake "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

It was several hours after Ace had stormed off and Marco couldn't help but feel increasingly nervous, he wasn't sure why but ever since the teen had stormed off he had had an uneasy feeling. These past few days everything had been going well and the bounty hunter seemed to be settling in and enjoying life with the crew, even if he got irritated every time someone mentioned it in relation to him joining.

Now however Marco was feeling slightly apprehensive and was unsure why, it didn't help that Haruta had also disappeared for an hour and had recently emerged again giggling madly at random intervals. Haruta giggling could never lead to anything good and Marco could see some of his brothers taking discrete steps away from the commander hoping to avoid getting caught up in whatever mischief he had planned.

Feeling Haruta's gaze on him Marco resisted the urge to shiver, yup he was definitely a target. He could worry about the good looking bounty hunter later. Right now his best bet to avoid whatever prank Haruta had planned was to go to his room as quickly as possible.

Taking calm measured steps, to hide his suspicion, Marco walked towards the nearest doorway, only to feel himself doused in something sticky, taking a cautionary sniff he realised it was honey. Turning around to glare at a now laughing Haruta, Marco completely missed Ace coming up behind him with a bucket full of feathers.

Quickly throwing the bucket over Marco's head the freckled teen ran up to Haruta and gave him a high five. Deciding it was best not to stick around after that, the pair then ran off at the fastest speed they could manage Haruta very happily yelling out as they ran.

"Run the angry chicken is on a warpath!" Marco stood still in shock for all of two minutes staring down at his now feather covered arms, before blue flames slowly flickered to life in anger.

Oh, they were dead now. Tranforming into his phoenix form Marco launched himself at the laughing duo weaving in and out of amused crewmates. Marco reached Haruta first and quickly managed to pick him up in his talons and throw him overboard, feeling vaguely mollified Marco looked around for the second of the duo, only to realise Ace had disappeared.

Flying up to the top of the mast while ignoring Haruta's quips of a "birds eye view" Marco searched for Ace. Unlike his siblings Marco didn't know Ace well enough to know where he would hide or what strategy he would employ to escape. While it was incredibly inconvenient it also brought some excitement. The hunt was on.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Upon seeing Marco targeting Haruta first, Ace quickly used the distraction to dive into the large dog house next to Whitebeards chair, ignoring the captain's chuckles Ace started to stroke the large dog inhabiting the house. Upon looking at the dog collar Ace learned his name was Stefan.

Smiling as the fluffy white dog settled down and nuzzled closer, Ace tried not to make a sound. He didn't know how in touch with his senses Marco was in phoenix form but he remembered hearing that some birds had an incredible hearing range, and Ace definitely didn't want to test that with an angry phoenix.

Several minutes of attempted silence later and Ace finally burst out into laughter thinking of the expression on Marco's face. Ace had to admit that he could be very _very_ petty when he wanted to be and seeing the first division commander covered in feathers and honey, looking like a confused chicken, made him feel like he'd satisfied his earlier annoyance for being kidnapped and dumped on the deck several days back.

Still grinning Ace shifted around the fluffy dog to cautiously peak his head out the dog house, upon seeing no sight of the phoenix Ace crept out the house and made a dash towards the rigging determined to move to the crow's nest and hide up there until Marco gave up.

Really, he should have waited a least ten minutes before he left the safety of the doghouse but then again patience had never been Ace's strong suit. As a result, Ace didn't even make it halfway across the deck before he felt talons digging into his shoulders, deciding that struggling would be futile Ace merely let himself be lifted up into the crow's nest before being dropped there.

Regaining his barings Ace Grinned cheekily at a now human Marco, who was grinning in a somewhat unhinged manner (probably due to the fact he still hadn't managed to get rid of most of the feathers yet). Deciding that common sense was overrated anyway Ace's eyes widened in fake confusion "I didn't know chickens could fly?"

Marco's grin turned feral "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you overboard Brat?" Ace had to admit it was completely unfair how good the older man looked even whilst threatening him and covered in feathers, unfortunately that thought wasn't helping him come up with an answer to avoid getting chucked in the water.

Still, not one to back down from a confrontation Ace's previously cheeky grin turned to an all too innocent smile, "Because deep _deep_ down you know you deserved it?"

Marco's grin widened, and Ace soon found himself having an encounter with the freezing cold ocean. Climbing back onto the deck Ace glared as Marco gave a satisfied smile "Better luck next time brat." Ace let out a smirk very much enjoying how the older man's gaze was drawn to his lips "Whatever you say, Old man."

Marco scowled and was about to say more when one of the nurses ran out on deck "Thatch is awake!" Just like that the easy atmosphere from earlier vanished, as the ship remembered the reason Ace was here. In truth some of the crew were secretly hoping Ace was responsible if for no other reason than to avoid the reality that one of their brothers went traitor.

Whitebeard stood up sighing "Ok brats, go back to what you were doing. Marco, Ace you come with me." Nodding seriously Ace and Marco took off after whitebeard weaving through the corridors until they came to the infirmary.

Ace frowned lightly, although he had definitely saved Thatch he was slightly worried that the older man wouldn't remember the events as such. Having to deal with being strangled as well as blood loss and the betrayal of his brother was bound to leave some disorientation.

Ace was also worried about what would happen after if Thatch did confirm his story, he knew they said he could leave but that was before they started all this "join the crew stuff"

It didn't help that to be honest Ace had had fun these past few days. It was nice to be part of a large crew and too not have to worry about everything by yourself, not that he was joining! But it was still nice.

Ace was shaken out of his thoughts when he felt a hand ruffle his hair, looking up Ace saw Marco giving him a reassuring smile as if to say he knew exactly what Ace was thinking about "Stop overthinking things Brat, just take it as it comes yoi."

Not one to pass up a blatant opportunity to get under the man's skin Ace shot the blonde a suggestive smile and wiggled his eyebrows letting out a laugh as the commander blushed slightly and swatted the back of his head "Shut up yoi!" Whitebeard merely chuckled and opened the door to the infirmary.

Once inside Ace could see Thatch sat up in bed trying to fend off an angry Izou who was hitting him with...a pillow? As they drew closer Ace could start to make out what they were saying "You're an absolute idiot and there is no way in hell I am letting you work until your stitches have fully healed! Even if I have to use Marco's mother hen tendency's against you!"

Ace snorted at that, pointedly ignoring Marco's glare. The man on the bed let out a whine of complaint "But Izou.." The other man's glare quickly shut him up "But nothing!" Letting out a fake pout Thatch turned around and let out a cheerful smile "Pops! Marco! Tell Izou I can still cook!"

Marco glared at him "Did the nurses say you could?" Thatch shifted slightly avoiding eye contact "Well not exactly..." Marco held up a hand to stop him "Then no yoi." Thatch pouted again and suddenly his gaze turned to Ace and his grin turned slightly sad as he gave a small bow "You were the one who saved me weren't you?"

Ace nodded as he felt some of the tension fly out the room as his innocence was confirmed "yup, I'm Portgas. D Ace, glad to see you're ok, you were bleeding pretty badly." Thatch nodded, and Whitebeard finally asked the question that had been on everyone's mind "So it's true then? Teach has betrayed us?" What had remained of Thatch's smile morphed into a darkened scowl.

"It's worse than you think Oyaji, when we arrived to take care of the Serpent pirates one of them revealed that the government had paid them to come to one of our territories and cause havoc, though they weren't sure why. During the fight one of them asked Teach why he wasn't helping them since he was a government spy too,"

At this statement Whitebeard's eyes burned with an anger that caused Ace to shiver "Teach killed the man before he'd even finished asking. He claimed he'd slipped up but that he wasn't done using our resources just yet and the only way to be sure nothing happened was to kill the witnesses."

At this Thatch looked down in shame "He slaughtered them Oyaji, and I couldn't do anything to stop him. The only reason I'm not dead now is that Ace walked in when he did and managed to get a punch in. He probably knew Marco was due to check in on us soon and that Ace could probably stall him making his plan obsolete which is why he left as easily as he did."

Marco let out a hiss "Government bastard." Thatch shook his head thoughtfully, smiling slightly as Izou gripped his hand in comfort "I don't think he's particularly loyal to the government either, going on what I could tell I think he's using them the same as he was us. As a means to an end. Although I'm not certain on it from what I could tell he's searching for a specific devil fruit, something to do with darkness..."

Thatch trailed off and one of the nurses, Clara, walked in "Ok that's enough questioning for now Commander Thatch needs to rest." Whitebeard let out a small chuckle "Of course daughter," He gave Thatch a small pat on the head "Feel better soon son."

Thatch smiled and lay back down shooting them a grin "I will as soon as I'm allowed to move around again!" Izou hit him with the pillow once more, Thatch opened his mouth to say something, probably to complain, when the noise of a small explosion rang throughout the ship.

Frowning lightly Whitebeard motioned for Marco and Ace to go check it out, running onto the deck Ace looked around for signs of any damage and was surprised to find none, where did the explosion come from then? It was at this point that Marco burst into laughter and pointed at something over the railing.

Ace's boat. Of course, it was his boat. Of course, it happened just before he was allowed to leave. Looking at the smouldering wreckage Ace felt momentary relief that he had packed everything important in his ruck sack, before being dragged aboard the Moby.

"Looks like you're stuck here for now Brat." Ace glared at him "How long till the next island?" Marco's grin widened "A month at least." Ace let out a groan before he heard a barely muffled giggle from Haruta who was also on deck.

Narrowing his eyes at him Ace glared at Haruta in suspicion "I may have no evidence but I'm sure this was your fault." Haruta smiled innocently "I don't know what you're talking about! Clearly this was the work of a randomly exploding pigeon!"

Ace stared at him in disbelief seriously a randomly exploding pigeon? _That's_ what they were going with?! Ace continued to glare as Haruta dragged over another random crewmate "You there! Would you be so kind to tell dear Ace here exactly what blew up his boat?"

The crewmate gave a sagely nod "It was obviously the work of one of those randomly exploding pigeons commander Haruta." At this point both pirates turned to Ace with identically innocent grins as if to say _see we didn't do anything wrong!_ Ace let out another groan as Marco patted him on the back still trying to hide his own amusement at the situation.

"Bloody pirates, you're all conspiring against me!" At this Ace dramatically stalked off leaving the rest of the pirates to burst into laughter.

Now they had confirmed Ace's innocence it was time to bring the recruitment plan to the next level. The evil grin that had appeared on both Marco's and Haruta's faces was enough to send a shiver down the spine of every pirate on deck. This meant war.

Authors note

Ok so I have no excuse for the randomly exploding pigeon thing I just couldn't quite help but putting it in, I hope you enjoyed it! xD I've also added a bit more MarcoAce into this chapter and would love your feedback on if you think its going alright as I'm a bit unsure of how to write romance? The next chapter might have to be next week due to two assignments I need to hand in (wish me luck) so hope you're enjoying the story for now!


	7. chapter 7

Whitebeard smiled as he saw his children running across the deck, it seemed that after hearing five crewmates all excusing Ace's boat being blown up by the fault of "randomly exploding pigeons" Ace had gone on a bit of a rampage and was now chasing Haruta all over the ship.

Despite his joy at seeing Ace getting on with his other children, Whitebeard couldn't quite help the frown that fell onto his face. Teach. The man was an issue, regardless of his betrayal the thought of such a strong opponent managing to stay so well hidden all these years was worrying.

Whitebeard would be the first to admit that his health wasn't what it used to be, and while he knew his children were strong it didn't stop him worrying about them. Especially with the fact that Teach had had ample chance to analyse _each_ and _every one_ of his children's strengths and weaknesses.

If it was anyone else Whitebeard would have already hunted them down and taken his vengeance, but as it stood Teach was an unknown variable with an advantage in knowledge. It didn't help that he was possibly on par with Shanks from what Benn had warned him, and while he himself may be able to deal with Teach he was in no way willing to risk assigning one of his children the task.

Sighing again Whitebeard let out another frown. The fact the government was involved was another worry, there was more to this than met the eye and that worried Whitebeard more than anything else. Hearing a loud laugh as Ace attempted to through Haruta overboard, Whitebeard smiled once again.

What was done was done and for now there was nothing else to do but let the cards fall where they may...that and watch what was doubtlessly going to be the amusing attempts of his children to recruit Ace. Letting out a small chuckle Whitebeard set aside his worries for now.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Within a darkened store room aboard the Moby Dick three figures sat around a dimly lit table giggling manically as they plotted. "So we all know the plan?" A first voice asked, the other two figures nodded resolutely before a second voice spoke "of course we do! But before we do anything too drastic I think it's a good idea to figure out what he has against being a pirate, so we can convince him whatever it is doesn't matter."

The other two members of the group nodded before the second speaker let out an almost blood thirsty grin "And if he still doesn't see reason after that, well then, we'll let the madness begin!" With that said all three burst out into slightly crazy sounding laughter. Without warning the door swung open to reveal a very confused Curiel who stared at Marco, Haruta and Izou who were still sitting around a table laughing evilly.

Already starting to back away from the door slowly Curiel stared at the three apprehensively "Um Pops say's to come for lunch and... I'm just...gonna...go now...bye!" Not waiting for a reaction from his three fellow commanders, Curiel sprinted away from the room as fast as he could.

Despite his distance from the trio, Curiel couldn't quite help the nerves that went through him. Marco, Haruta and Izou could be a handful individually (well more Haruta and Izou) but together... an involuntarily a shudder ran through him. Despite how much he loved his brothers Curiel wanted absolutely _no part_ in their madness and he resolutely decided to avoid the trio for today.

He mentally wished good luck to whoever the target for their mischeif making was. Somewhere else on deck Ace let out a confused sneeze.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Ace felt on edge. He wasn't quite sure why, but ever since Haruta had disappeared after Ace tried to throw him overboard, he had felt almost inexplicably nervous. Of course now the crew knew he had saved Thatch he was sure he was safe from harm, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to be a target for whatever pranks the division commander had planned...

Ace was dragged out of his thoughts as a member of the second division (Ace thought his name was Dave?) tapped him on the shoulder a smirk firmly in place. "We're playing poker, wanna join us?" the freckled teen thought about it for a minute before a smile appeared on his face, one that was far too innocent to possibly be real. Not that anyone could tell.

"Are you playing for money?" The man nodded, and Ace's still innocent smile widened imperceptibly "I'd love to play, but I'm not very good so feel free to go easy on me." For some reason Dave couldn't quite understand he felt a shiver go down his spine, brushing off his apprehension as nothing, Dave shot Ace a reassuring smile "No worries kiddo just bet low and fold if you're unsure."

Ace gave what, for all intent and purposes, appeared to be a grateful nod before following Dave over to the other members of the second division "So do you know how to play poker?" asked one of the other pirates, Craig.

The bounty hunter put on a shy smile "Kind of, it's been a while since I played but it should be fine!" Most of the pirates let out indulgent smiles at the teen, while Ace tried his very hardest not to let his grin show. This was going to be _fun._

Five straight wins later and no one was willing to believe Ace was a beginner of any kind, admittedly this idea was supported by the fact that Ace no longer sported his innocent smile, but instead showed a shark toothed grin on his face as he mercilessly robbed the other players.

"Why are you doing this to us?" moaned Dave who was starting to regret ever inviting the teen to join the game. Ace let out an even wider grin "Because it's fun!" The other pirates groaned in defeat, "How can you even be this lucky?!" Ace let out a smirk "That's an obvious question. I'm cheating."

The pirates stared at him, open mouthed and started complaining "That's against the rules!" Ace fixed the speaker with a deadpan look "You're all pirates, why the hell are you complaining about rules?!" most of the pirates had the decency to look sheepish at that and few even let out small chuckles.

Ace's smirk widened "And besides despite me telling you I cheated you have no evidence I did and, unless I'm mistaken, no idea how I could have cheated, or even if I cheated at all. Maybe I was just lucky and now I'm purposefully screwing with your heads!"

The pirates just stared at him in silence before Craig let out a loud groan "I see why you get on with commander Haruta now. The madness is spreading!" several people laughed at that and suddenly Craig's face lit up with a huge grin "I've just had an idea! Ace how do you feel about becoming a temporary member of the second division!"

Ace scowled "I'm not joining the crew!" Craig waved a hand dismissively "Fair enough but that's not the reason why I asked. Every month there's an inter-division poker tournament and right now, we of the second division are the only ones who know that you're secretly an evil card shark!"

There were a few snickers at that, while Craig turned to dramatically point at Ace "So, if you join the second division and enter the tournament you have a chance to win some money!" Ace grinned but sent a suspicious look their way "And what's in it for you?"

Craig grinned "Well first of all if you're playing the other divisions it's not our money you're stealing, but mostly because I think a match between you and Marco would be hilarious!" Ace raised an eyebrow in curiosity "Oh, and why is that?"

At this point most of the second division broke out into annoyed complaints "The man has a natural poker face!" "He can tell what cards you have just by looking at your face!" "He's secretly a mind reader!" Ace started to laugh "And you think it'd be fun to watch us play?"

Most of the pirates there nodded eagerly "He doesn't know you as well, so he won't have quite as good a read on you," David explained before letting out a sharp grin "It also helps that you're an unknown variable and we could make a profit from betting on you!" Ace couldn't quite help another burst of laughter.

"I'll consider it, but I won't promise anything else, and if you do bet on me I demand a cut of the winnings!" David nodded a smile on his face "Deal." For some reason despite only claiming he'd consider it, the second division pirates looked incredibly smug. Shaking off another grin Ace waved goodbye and went to go get lunch.

As he approached the dining area Ace started to feel more and more on edge, all of a sudden one of the vents above him opened up and out popped the head of Haruta who appeared to be hanging upside down. The grin on the commander's face did absolutely nothing to reassure the teen.

"Ace! Just the person I was looking for!" Before Ace could respond he found himself dragged up into the vents where he stared at Harura in utter confusion "I'm stealing you!" the bounty hunter continued to stare in confusion before letting out a groan and resigning himself to the inevitable.

"Why are you stealing me?" Haruta let out a mischievous grin "I made a deal with someone but I'm also going to show you the best shortcuts hidden around the ship!" deciding it might be fun to explore Ace followed on a smile on his face.

Authors note

Hi guys I'm sorry the chapters a little later than usual, I finally finished my papers! Thank you all so much for the follows as well as the reviews, I really love reading them, so please continue to comment! hope you enjoyed, and the next chapter will hopefully be up before next week! Next chapter may the madness begin! xD


	8. chapter 8

Following Haruta through the various walls and air vents, Ace had to wonder who on earth made a deal with Haruta to "steal him" and why?! Deciding it was of little importance Ace burst out into laughter as the commander decided to pop his head out the airducts at random passing crewmates to see how they'd react.

Maybe he could learn to use these secret passages to his advantage. An evil grin emerged on his face, this was going to be fun.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Izou was having a hard time not breaking out into laughter as he watched his oldest brother throw paranoid looks at the ceiling. Ever since running into five different victims of Haruta's latest scheme Marco had been on edge.

Of course, that could also have something to do with the fact that the shortest had also "stolen" Ace in the process of said scheme. Izou had to admit that while he loved Marco as his brother he still took endless enjoyment in teasing the man, well as long as he didn't push too far.

Although most of the ship viewed Marco as an unflappable (pun intended) and reliable older brother figure, most of the commanders knew that pushing Marco too far lead to humiliating and inexplicable "accidents." The kind that could never be linked back to the first division commander, yet only ever occurred after you'd pissed him off.

Izou let out a silent shudder remembering what happened the last time Marco snapped. Of course they managed to get a fully naked Thatch down from the rigging eventually, and sure it wasn't actually _proven_ that Marco had anything to do with it, but the dark gleam of satisfaction in Marco's eyes was proof enough.

Deciding that he would probably be fine to tease Marco a just little bit, Izou let out a sly smile paying close attention to his brother's facial expressions "So it seems Haruta's made his move in trying to befriend Ace," Izou's smile widened as a small scowl graced Marco's face. It seemed like the birdy may be slightly jealous, trying to hide a smirk and Izou mentally made a note to try and play matchmaker later.

Continuing on as if he'd noticed nothing Izou decided to ask Marco if he'd heard any information about what the second division was up to "I've also heard the second division is now desperately trying to recruit Ace 'temporarily' although none of them will say why. Any ideas?"

Marco narrowed his eyes in consideration at that "Second division's slightly short-staffed at the minute but they wouldn't be trying so hard for just a 'temporary' member unless it was for something specific." Suddenly the phoenix's eyes widened and he let out a grin "That means they want him for one of the inter-divisional events!"

Izou nodded, it made sense, it also explained why no-one in the division would say why they wanted Ace so badly. "What's the next upcoming event?" Marco paused for a minute attempting to remember.

Despite being one of the strongest crews in the world Izou would be the first to admit that the members of his family could be utterly simplistic children at times. Which is why instead of acting like the mature adults they supposedly were, the divisions felt the need to bicker like petty children over which division was best.

And thus the inter-divisional events began, ranging from everything between cards, cooking and art. Although it was tradition to also hold a monthly poker tournament alongside said event, Izou's eyes narrowed "I think the next event is juggling but Ace's recruitment could also be for the poker tournament?"

Marco gave a slow nod, "That sounds possible, you try and...convince the second division to give up information and I'll see about finding Ace and Haruta." Izou nodded still trying to hide his mirth, oh he was definitely playing matchmaker as soon as Ace joined the crew.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Two hours of exploration later, and Haruta had finally shown Ace all the secret tunnels he was aware of "Ok, I have paperwork do to, or Marco will get annoyed. So I'll leave you to enjoy your new found knowledge of the secret tunnels! Have fun Ace!"

The teen grinned as he waved Haruta good bye and decided it was time to consider his options. Now as things stood he was stuck here for another month at least, and so he could either remain aloof and try to avoid the crew outside of what was necessary.

Or he could make the most of this month and enjoy being in a larger crew while getting to know the crew members... especially the first division commander. Yup Ace definitively didn't have any ulterior motives... deciding to quit that thought while he was ahead, Ace made up his mind.

He'd made a promise to Sabo to live his life with no regrets and sulking around a ship for a month with limited human contact was definitely going to be something he'd regret. So he may as well enjoy it for now.

Feeling better now he'd made a decision Ace smiled evilly and decided to put his new knowledge of the tunnels to use. Afterall he still hadn't gotten back at Haruta for his boat's "randomly exploding pigeons" accident. Grin widening Ace went to go and meet someone who he hoped would be his future accomplice.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Marco was not in a good mood. Now usually the cause of this bad mood could be attributed to paperwork or Thatch, today however the fault of Marco's annoyance was one Portgas. D Ace. Ok Haruta also bared a large range of responsibility but still!

It had been two days since Haruta had taken it upon himself to show Ace the secret passages aboard the ship. _Two. Measly. Days_. And yet somehow Ace had used his knowledge of the passages to hide from the crew only to reappear at mealtimes a large shit eating grin on his face.

That on its own was something of a problem, but the real issue was that the times Ace disappeared uncoincidentally appeared to match up to the same times that several members of the Twelfth division happened to be assaulted. By randomly exploding pigeon toys.

Honestly Marco had thought they were messing with him when he'd first heard the news, but seven members of the twelfth division covered in exploded whipped cream, flour and whatever else Ace had managed to get his hands on went a long way to convince him otherwise.

Marco had honestly considered Haruta the prime candidate until he'd shown up covered in honey and grey feathers the word "pigeon" sprayed onto his back in black spray paint. Marco had burst into laughter upon seeing that, he still wasn't quite sure how Ace had done it to be honest.

But that didn't excuse what Ace had done next. Marco had woken up to find eggs. _In. His. Bed_. With a sign next to it saying, "congratulations birdy" Ace was a dead man walking, regardless of how attractive he was. It was strange though, the prank seemed more like something Thatch would do...

Thatch, who was bored and alone in the infirmary and Ace who had suddenly had access to whole new range of pranking material. Marco's grin was borderline bloodthirsty, that explained a lot, Ace and Thatch had probably made a deal to help each other out. Unfortunately for them that meant both were now open to vengeance.

Ace would of course get off easier due to being relatively new to the crew (even if he still wasn't technically a member), Thatch however had no such excuse. He wouldn't do anything too painful seeing as Thatch was still recovering but that didn't mean he couldn't be humiliated. Somewhere in the infirmary Thatch let out a shiver.

Either way Marco would put it off for a couple of days, let Thatch think he got away with it for now. He'd be busy with the poker tournament all next day tomorrow anyway. And speaking off the poker tournament, it had soon become apparent that the second division was trying to recruit Ace for poker not the juggling event.

Marco let out a savage grin, Ace had given in and agreed to "temporarily" join the second division this morning at breakfast. Marco may not know what Ace's playing was like but now he was annoyed he was going to _utterly destroy_ the brat.

Authors note

Hi so I'm really sorry this chapters quite short (I promise that the next one will be longer) and we will also witness the start of the poker tournament! big thanks to everyone who reviewed as well as to ScaredyChesireCat for the awesome idea of Ace flirting with Marco in the tournament! I'm so using that! hope you enjoyed and there will be more hopefully before next week (though it may be slightly late.)


	9. chapter 9

Ace looked around the large gathering of people in excitement and anticipation. Of course, none of that showed on his face. And hopefully all any of the pirates would see was a slightly nervous young man hoping to please the division he had temporarily joined.

It was taking all the teen had not to burst into laughter at the thought, walking over to Craig Ace saw a similar amusement in the man's eyes and decided to take the deception a step further.

Speaking slighter louder than normal so as to be overheard, Ace put on a worried tone "Craig are you sure it's alright for me to play? I mean I know you said it's a good introduction to the crew but I'm really not that good at poker."

Craig was actively trying not to laugh by this point, obviously aware of their audience (the other divisions) who were no doubt listening in on the conversation. Putting on a straight face and making sure to talk in a reassuring tone, Craig gave Ace a pat on the back "Don't worry Ace, no-one expects you to win, just do your best to enjoy the game and get to know some of the crew."

Ace gave a shy nod so as to hide his smirk, a few meters away he could see others of the second division doing the same, desperately trying not to give the game away.

"Anyway," Said Craig, blank expression firmly in place "to give you a quick rundown of how this works, each division picks two members to play in the poker game and gets given a certain amount to gamble with. The winner gets to keep the money as a prize and the game ends if one person bankrupts the others, if two members of the same division are the only ones left or if the time limit of up till midnight runs out. Any questions?"

Ace shook his head a small smile on his face "I understand! It's not like I'm likely to win anyway, but it should be fun!" David was having a silent laughing fit by this point, obviously remembering the last time Ace said something similar before proceeding to wipe the floor with them.

Craig merely gave a reassuring smile "Good plan, anyway David's playing to, so there'll be a familiar face if you really start to struggle. You go sit down at the table and he can grab your allowance."

Giving a nod and a cheery smile Ace proceeded to sit down at the large table in the middle of the dining hall directly next to a certain good looking blonde. This would be interesting.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

The brat was provoking him, that much was obvious. The innocent smile might be somewhat convincing to most of his brothers but the utter mischief in Ace's eyes was incredibly suspicious. As was David's obvious attempts not to burst out into laughter when he dropped off Ace's betting money.

Not that it mattered, Marco was going to win. Nothing would change that, smirking at the brat Marco relished the slight blush that appeared on Ace's cheeks. Just as he was considering saying something, the last of his brothers sat down and Whitebeard let out a chuckle.

"You all know the rules brats, play fair and if you're going to cheat don't get caught. I'll be the dealer since you can't bribe me." Most of the crew burst into laughter at that, and Marco let out a snort, there had been numerous attempts to bribe Oyaji with sake in the past. But none of them ever worked, and it usually only left the person who tried to bribe him poorer.

More worrying was the fact that Marco had seen David clearly look at Ace at the mention of cheating. Oh well should be fun either way, let the games begin.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Ace was in trouble.

The first few rounds he had played on the down low, never losing too much never winning too much and always with a shy smile and mentions of beginner's luck. Despite trying not to be too obvious Ace had steadily accumulated money and had managed to gain the second biggest earnings of the night and they were finally down to the last four.

Marco, David, some guy from the seventh division and Ace himself. And for the first time since Shanks had taught him how to play, Ace was struggling. Not with David or the other guy but with Marco.

The man had a brilliant poker face, and while the other two players clearly had a hard time seeing through Ace's innocent expressions and subtle bluffs, Marco merely raised an eyebrow as if amused by his attempts and smirked.

By this point Ace was unsure about whether Marco actually saw through his bluffs, or if the man was merely trying to distract him. Stupid attractive blonde. Letting out a small pout at the man, Ace decided to test his theory by raising the bet despite not having anything above a high ten.

Marco immediately called his bluff smirking slightly as he raised the bet higher causing not only Ace, but David and the other guy to fold. Marco had a high three. Shit, he couldn't get any sort of a read on the man.

Two rounds later and it was only Marco and Ace left and it was getting closer to midnight. By this point most of the crew had left to enjoy the traditional after party and honestly Ace had no clue how he was gonna pull this off. He had dropped the innocent facade by now, realising it would have absolutely no effect on Marco, and was currently plotting how to beat the man.

Even card counting wasn't helping him by this point and with Whitebeard as dealer Ace had no way of fixing the deck. Stupid counter measures against cheating.

If it was anyone else Ace would have tried to rile them up with insults or jokes in the hopes of making them lose focus, but after meeting Thatch Ace was confident that any joke he could think of had already been used against the man. That only left distraction and stalling for time, he only needed to last till midnight to keep his share of the money and luckily Ace had an idea for that.

Tilting his head up and looking at Marco through lowered lashes Ace smiled sweetly "Marco I just wanted to say I'm really sorry about the prank a few days ago," Leaning forward and placing his hand on Marco's arm Ace made his eyes look hopeful and gazed up at the man again, enjoying his sharp intake of breath Ace continued to speak "can you forgive me?"

Marco froze for all of two seconds before the smirk was back on his face, leaning forwards the phoenix let his lips brush against the shell of Ace's ear "Nice try brat." The freckled teen shuddered at the low tone, desperately trying to keep the blush off his face despite the fact the Marco's darkened eyes were _not_ helping the situation.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Marco's smirk only grew as he held Ace's hand in his own and started tracing nonsensical patterns on them, clearly enjoying the rapidly spreading blush on the teen's face "Sure you don't yoi." At this point Whitebeard burst out into laughter startling the two out of their thoughts.

"As entertaining as this is Son's, it's now midnight so you are both free to keep what you earned!" Marco let a small grin appear on his face as he collected his earnings, before he turned to Ace surprised to see the scowl clearly etched on the teen's face.

"I'm not your son. I'll never be anyone's son." The venom in his words made most of the remaining pirates stare at him in shock but Ace wasn't going to elaborate. Grabbing his winnings Ace stormed off to one of the storerooms on one of the lower levels of the ship.

What was he thinking?! How could he have gotten to comfortable here, he knew he could never be a pirate. Not like That man. It didn't matter if Ace enjoyed it here, he had a demon's blood running through his veins. And that blood would get everyone he cared about killed if he drew attention to it.

Not that it mattered anyway if the Whitebeards ever found out who he truly was the rest of the crew would hate him. Afterall the only people who'd ever known the truth and cared was the shitty geezer, Luffy and...Sabo...

Letting out a deep breath Ace rubbed the crossed-out S on his tattoo trying to centre himself from his panic. What the hell should he do now, he couldn't just hide away down here for a month, he'd already gotten to know some of the crew and as much as he hated to admit it they were good people who would probably look for him out of worry.

And on a ship where a good half of its inhabitants knew haki there's no way he could stay hidden for long. The issue was he also couldn't continue as he had been doing so far. He was getting attached, he could see that now, and though he didn't doubt his resolve to leave when the time came, he didn't want to test his luck.

Trying to snap himself out of his problems Ace tried to think of a solution, he could always call Shanks and ask for a lift but then he'd have to explain why he wanted to leave and though Ace suspected that Shanks already had an inkling about his heritage, Ace was in no way willing to confirm anything. Nor did he really want to burden Shanks.

Slumping to the floor Ace realised that the only other person who could possibly get him off the ship would be his shitty gramps. And honestly Ace really couldn't be bothered to deal with the resulting fallout, nor did he want to bring their relationship to the attention of either the marines or the pirates, which meant he was stuck here for now. Joy.

It also didn't help that Ace had started to enjoy the Whitebeards company. Letting out another groan at his predicament Ace startled as he felt someone sit down beside him. Looking up in shock Ace met the concerned blue eyes of the first division commander.

"What do you want?" Ace couldn't handle the scrutiny right now, and he'd explain his reaction to being called 'Son' over his cold dead body. Rather than demanding answers like Ace had expected Marco silently put an arm around the teen until Ace had relaxed into his hold.

He knew he was being selfish by accepting the comfort that would never be offered freely if Marco knew his true heritage, but he couldn't help it. Silently relaxing Ace wondered, not for the first time what he was going to do now.

Authors note

Hello random readers, so for some reason I decided to ignore my revision and write this chapter so I hope you enjoyed the it xD I had a tonne of fun writing the poker game but I felt that Ace's issues with his father would cause trouble sooner or later so decided to include it, I hope Ace wasn't too out of character? Big thanks to Child-of-voldemort for offering their help as well as posting another chapter of their own fic for me to read! Hope you enjoyed, and I'll try and write more soon!


	10. chapter 10

Marco stared at Ace's face as he kept an arm around the teen, the younger man seemed thoughtful but also resigned, and there was a sadness in his eyes that Marco didn't like. The bounty hunter's reaction to Whitebeard had been surprising to say the least, especially considering how well Ace had been getting along with the crew recently.

This led Marco to theorise that Ace's issue wasn't with the crew or even Whitebeard per say but rather with the idea of a father. That lead to more worrying conclusions, the world could be a cruel place and no-one was more aware of the fact than Marco.

Several of the pirates on the crew had shadowy or morally dubious pasts that were usually forgotten, as soon as they accepted Whitebeards mark and joined their new family.

However, in a world where slavery and abuse was so easily overlooked not all the crew members had such easily acceptable pasts, and as the appointed "big brother" of the crew Marco had spent a lot of time helping some of his siblings work through some of their darker demons.

But, Ace wasn't a member of the crew yet and attempting to get him to open up could just result in him trying to push them further away, something Marco was desperately trying to avoid. A small voice drew him away from his thoughts "Thanks Blondie."

Marco smiled down at the brat trying to analyse the odd look on his face, it looked as if Ace had come to a conclusion he wasn't really sure he liked the answer to, and was unsure of how to proceed. "You're welcome brat, now let's get you back to your room." Standing up, Marco offered the teen a hand smirking lightly when the boy took it.

Keeping the younger man's hand in his grasp Marco dragged him back to the spare room Ace had been staying in "Get some rest brat, I need some sleep so I'll see you in the morning." A little bit of Ace's previous fire reappeared in his eyes as he grinned up at the blonde "Of course, after all old men need their rest!"

Marco let out a low growl in annoyance before an idea appeared in his mind. Allowing a smirk onto his face Marco rested his hand on the wall behind Ace on one side of his head so he was leaning over the younger man.

Enjoying the flush on Ace's cheeks at his close proximity, Marco leant down deliberately letting his lips skim Ace's ear before purring out his words in a seductive tone "Who are you calling old, Ace?" Marco's smirk widened at the small moan that escaped Ace's lips, either due to Marco finally calling him by his name or due to the tone he'd said it in.

Pulling away from the wall Marco smirked down at the younger man whose blush had only gotten worse. Ace glared up at the man irritance, as well as desire, clear in his eyes "You're a bastard. You know that?" Marco let out a small chuckle "I regret nothing."

Ace paused, a considering and almost nostalgic look appearing in his eyes then softer than a whisper he spoke "No regrets huh Sabo?" suddenly a determined look appeared in Ace's eyes and before Marco could ask who the hell Sabo was, the younger man's lips had crashed into his own.

There was nothing chaste about the kiss as Marco's hands grabbed at Ace's waist pulling the young man flush against him, while Ace's hands became tangled in Marco's hair. The younger man tasted like smoke and the sea and Marco wanted more.

Nibbling on Ace's lower lip Marco took full advantage of the quiet moans that escaped Ace's mouth and pressed his tongue inside. A battle for dominance was quickly established and just as quickly finished as Marco used his tongue to ravish the younger man's mouth a low moan escaping his throat at the youngers efforts.

Eventually the two came up for air and Ace grinned at Marco a light flush still visible on his cheeks as he licked his lips enjoying how the blondes eyes followed the motion. Cocky little shit. "Not bad for an old man."

Marco smirked in too good a mood to bother being annoyed "likewise brat." Then before he could speak another word Ace had placed a chaste kiss on his lips and slammed the door in his face. Wait what?

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Slamming the door behind him, Ace burst into laughter at the confused look that had appeared on Marco's face. That had been fun. Lying down on his bed Ace couldn't help but stare at the ceiling still feeling wide awake "No regrets huh."

Ace certainly didn't regret kissing the blonde, in fact he'd be more than willing to repeat the action in future. In addition to more. Now that his brief panic was over Ace could look at his situation more rationally and had come to several conclusions.

Firstly, as he had no way off it, he was stuck on this ship for now. Secondly there was no point in trying to actively distance himself from the crew because they would merely track him down again, to see what was wrong.

Thirdly he needed to make sure to avoid giving any personal information out so they wouldn't be able to find him later. And finally, he really needed to get with Marco while he was stuck here, because damn did that man know how to kiss.

Deciding he'd thought out as much as he could be bothered too Ace decided that sleep was the best option for now. Afterall he'd have most of tomorrow to think things through as well. Deciding in his plan for tomorrow Ace drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

Unfortunately, Ace and plans were never supposed to work well together, and when Ace woke up the next morning it was to the sound of gunfire and curses. Shit. Marines. Quickly getting up, Ace cautiously made his way onto the deck making sure to stick to the shadows.

While he could openly admit to liking some of the pirates onboard Ace knew that being seen to be fighting with them was a sure-fire way to crush any chance at a normal life after he left the Whitebeards.

Ace clenched his fists as he noticed more marines starting to board the ship, like it or not he was currently a guest on the Moby and he was not enjoying seeing the marines take it over. All of a sudden, a cry of pain echoed close by, drawing Ace's attention to it. Craig.

The usually cheerful pirate was cursing loudly, face pale and clutching his side clearly attempting to limit the blood loss from the stab wound on his side, while a marine with a sadistic smile and a bloody sword drew closer. Ace saw red.

Moving faster than he thought possible Ace punched the marine overboard before turning to face the pirate "Craig, you alright?" Craig gave a weak nod before collapsing onto the deck "Shit." throwing the man over his shoulder Ace moved towards the infirmary while his mind mulled over the ramifications of what he had done.

"Shit." He had interfered in a battle between the pirates and the marines, and had actively chosen to take the pirates side. Putting the possible consequences out of his mind for now, Ace deposited Craig on a free infirmary bed.

"What happened?" Ace spun around to meet the sight of a stern looking woman, Hannah her name badge told him, in a nurse uniform "I think he was stabbed in the side though I'm not sure if he has any other wounds besides the obvious." The woman nodded "Name and division?"

"His names Craig he's second division." The woman nodded again and grabbed what appeared to be a medical folder from one of the large filing cabinets in the room "Thanks for your help as long as you're uninjured, feel free to go back to the battle, it should be winding down anyway."

Ace nodded and slowly returned to the deck trying to keep a low profile. As he had only taken out the one marine, who he was pretty certain had drowned anyway, Ace was hoping that his brief interference had been overlooked and would not label him as a criminal for life.

Letting out a sigh Ace couldn't help the cynical belief that with his terrible luck he'd somehow end up with a bounty regardless. Emerging on deck again Ace noticed the lack of marines and gave a small sigh of relief.

Suddenly a hand was clasped on his shoulder and Ace stared up in surprise at the grinning fourth division commander "Hey Thatch. Should you be up and about?" The older man grinned "Yup the nurses cleared me earlier so I even took part in the fighting, but anyway I need to ask a favour..."

Ace stared at the sheepish expression on the other man's face and couldn't decide whether or not he should be nervous or excited. Over the past few days Ace and Thatch had formed a secret partnership to prank Haruta's division which had led to a sort of friendship? between the two but that didn't stop Ace's wariness at Thatch's mischief making.

"Depends what it is?" Thatch let out a fully fledged grin "I need you to distract Marco for an hour or two and keep him far _far_ away from his room." Ace looked at him considering "Why? And what do I get out of it?"

Thatch's grin widened "Secret for now. And as for what you get out of it I'll offer you your choice of dessert for three days next week!" Ace paused "Make it five days and you have a deal."

Thatch shook his hand, a childlike glee visible in his eyes "Deal! Now you go find the pineapple and I'll grab Haruta for some help." Ace rolled his eyes at the nickname before letting his eyes wander until they settled on the blonde a sharp grin emerging on his face.

Now for the real question, did he reveal Thatch's plan to Marco and risk being pranked in retaliation, or did he let Thatch do whatever he was up to and risk being punished as an accomplice? Meh free dessert was worth more than Marco's wrath. This would be fun.

Authors note

I finally made ten chapters! Sorry this chapters a little later than it normally is I've had some exams recently, but they're mostly done now! This is the first time I've ever tried to write a kissing scene so I hope it didn't come off too unnatural or forced? Please leave comments so I know how you feel, and I hope you enjoyed, next chapter will be out next week!


	11. chapter 11

Ace smiled slightly as he approached the first division commander, several excuses as to why he needed to talk to the man flashing through his mind. As it stood his best option was probably to ask for help or advice and Marco, being the kind soul he was, would hopefully feel obligated to help him.

Putting on a false nervous expression Ace tapped Marco on the shoulder enjoying the warm smile he got in return "What's up brat?" Ace bit his lip slightly in feigned reluctance "If you're not too busy I was hoping for a spar? I've not had a chance to practise my haki while I've been here, so I could really use the workout."

Marco stared at him for a moment as if trying to determine how serious Ace was before giving a nod and a smug grin "As long as you're prepared for your inevitable loss it's fine. Just let me go grab something from my room real quick."

Ace grabbed onto Marco's arm, he was not losing his choice of dessert for five days just because Marco wanted to grab something "Stop stalling! Sparring won't take long! You can get it after!" Marco stared at Ace a hint of suspicion entering his eyes "Why shouldn't I go now?" Ace gulped "It's almost like you're trying to distract me from something?"

Seeing an exit plan, Ace smirked and leaned up tiptoes to put his lips on Marco's ear "Trust me, if I was trying to distract you I would be going about it very differently. Pulling back Ace was satisfied the see the dark lust in Marco's eyes, widening his own eyes in innocence, Ace smiled sweetly "So, sparring then?"

Marco glared at him but there was equal amounts of amusement in his glare as he purred "Are you sure there's not something else you'd rather be doing?" Ace swallowed, that sounded tempting _very tempting_. No, bad Ace. Think of the dessert. The bounty hunter gave a sultry smile "Maybe after the spar."

Marco raised an eyebrow in both curiosity and amusement "Ok, let's move this to the sparring area on deck." Ace grinned he hadn't been lying when he said he needed a workout, he hadn't had a chance to fight the past week and he definitely didn't want to get rusty.

Moving up to the top deck Marco stopped when he reached the large ring dedicated for sparring and turned to face the teen "Whenever you're ready brat, I've set a timer for ten minutes so if you last until then we'll call it a draw."

Rather than rushing straight in, Ace smirked and paused for a minute to activate his observation haki. As he was still relatively new to the haki, activating it still required conscious thought. Ignoring Marco's appraising gaze Ace moved.

Lunging at the man Ace drew back a fist raising it at the man's head, only to be blocked by an arm. Twisting around Marco, Ace tried to sweep the man's leg from out under him, only to be thwarted by a high jump aided by the wings that had suddenly replaced the other man's arms.

Ace pouted up at the man "Cheater." Marco smirked "Gotta use every advantage you have in a fight." Ace merely echoed that smirk enjoying the wariness that appeared on the older man's face "You're completely correct dear Marco."

Before Marco had a chance to react Ace released a small burst of conquerors haki. Seeing the man momentarily stumble Ace rushed at him aiming a high kick to the face only to be blocked once more by a...talon?

There was a certain bloodlust in Marco's eyes, "You've done it now brat." Suddenly the attacks grew fiercer and Ace was put on the defence, using every bit of his considerably limited observation haki to stop Marco from utterly wiping the floor with him.

Punches came faster and harder, and Ace could tell that if they continued to fight he would lose. He may be insanely strong for someone his age, but that didn't mean he would last too long against the first division commander of the Whitebeard pirates. If he played fair that was, after all he wasn't here to win, he was here to stall. And he only needed to last a few more minutes before the timer ran out.

Allowing himself to be pinned by Marco, Ace went limp in the man's arms before using his weight to pull Marco down to the deck. Where he promptly fisted his hands in the other man's hair before forcing his lips down to him. Not that Marco complained.

Enjoying the feeling of the older man's lips on his Ace let out a small moan as Marco's hands moved to grip his waist. The older man immediately took advantage of Ace's parted lips and pressed his tongue into Ace's mouth.

Ignoring the thought of the smirk that Marco would surely be sporting after they parted Ace focussed on enjoying the feeling of Marco's tongue mapping out the inside of his mouth. The freckled teen desperately tryed to hold back another moan, knowing how insufferably smug the other man would be about it later.

Unfortunately, before the two could get any further, they were interrupted by a loud beeping sound that resonated across the deck from the timer Marco had set up. "Guess it's a draw then?"

Marco looked at the mischievous grin on Ace's face and put two and two together "That almost makes it sound like you were distracting me?" The raised eyebrow showed that he already knew the answer to that question, Ace didn't bother to deny it, merely echoing the older man's raised eyebrow.

"Correct, but I would've done it anyway. And you didn't seem to be complaining." Marco grinned "Believe me I'm not, just don't bight off more than you can chew brat." Before Ace had a chance to retort, Marco had lowered his lips onto Ace's neck nipping lightly at the sensitive flesh.

Letting out a small moan Ace lightly gripped at Marco's sides as the older man proceeded to suck on the spot he'd just bitten "Marco..more..please?" Marco smirked up at the teen and tilted up Ace's chin before covering his lips with his own.

The moment was unfortunately ruined by the sounds of approaching footsteps and screams. Standing up off the deck Marco offered Ace a hand, who gladly took it before glaring at the doorway listening as the noise drew ever closer "Bet you a thousand beli it's Thatch."

Marco gave a low chuckle "I'll place a thousand on Haruta." Ace grinned and gave his hand a shake "Deal." Several seconds later and both Haruta and Thatch ran through the door, Thatch looking murderous and Haruta torn between amusement and fear. "So, I guess no one gets the money."

Marco snorted in amusement but was still staring at the duo, what really stood out between the two though was the fact that Thatch's pompadour had a chunk cut out of it, a chunk that currently appeared to be glued to his hand. Marco burst out into laughter at the exact same moment Thatch yelled at Haruta "Why would you do that?! There were solvents I could have used! Solvents!"

By this point Ace had joined Marco in laughing "It's your own fault for trying to touch up your hair after finishing the prank!" Marco stopped laughing now and looked at the two with suspicion, not that Thatch noticed.

"But my beautiful flowing mane! What will I tell Izou?!" Ace snorted "I wouldn't worry about it he'll probably just join the rest of us in laughing." Thatch let out a whine "How could my baby brother be so cruel?!"

Ace narrowed his eyes "I'm not joining the crew?!" Thatch nodded and gave him a conciliatory pat on the back while Ace glared at him "Sure you're not." Ace was about to respond when Marco let out a small cough, a dangerous glint in his eyes "What was that about a prank?"

Thatch went white and glared at Haruta, who looked suitably sheepish before diving into the nearest air vent "Marco I love you and it's all Thatch's fault!" Thatch glared at the air vent "Traitor!"

Marco grabbed Thatch's wrist to prevent a pre-emptive escape "Seeing as there's not been a prank on me directly I'm assuming you've done something to my room yoi?" Thatch didn't respond but merely attempted to run down to the lower deck where Whitebeard was "You'll never take me alive!"

He made it all of two steps before Marco grabbed him again "My room it is. And remember dear Thatch I may not be allowed to do anything medically damaging but I'm more then willing to humiliate you. We remember the rigging incident I assume?"

Ace had to admit that he found the dark look in Marco's eyes a little bit of a turn on. Thatch on the other hand looked torn between fear and regret and started mumbling under his breath "It was so cold up there, how the hell did you tie me up naked in the rigging without anyone noticing?!"

Predictably Marco ignored him and turned to face Ace "Although I'm now a little curious as to why you stopped me going to my room earlier yoi?"

Oh shit. Pouting at full force Ace looked up at Marco through lowered lashes "I have no clue what you're talking about I just wanted a spar." Marco gave smirk of disbelief and a quick nod but before he could say anymore they arrived at his room.

Giving an exasperated sigh Marco opened his door to see all his furniture glued to the ceiling. Ace burst into laughter at the vein that had started to throb on Marco's temple "Be afraid Thatch, be _very_ afraid."

Authors note

Hi guys so I managed to finish this chapter early (while desperately procrastinating on revision for a test today...oops) so hope you enjoy and please leave a comment, so I know how you feel! And thank you so much for all the recent reviews!


	12. chapter 12

Thatch was afraid. Now to anyone who knew the headstrong commander of the Whitebeard pirates this would be seen as a very odd occurrence, however if the people who knew said commander also happened to know a certain angry blue turkey they would completely understand his fear.

The plan had been so simple, distract Marco, glue all his furniture to the ceiling of his cabin, leave before anyone caught on and establish an airtight alibi. Sure, suspicions would still have been on him but there'd have been no actual proof! Unfortunately, that plan had fallen to ruin the moment Haruta mentioned pranking in front of Marco.

It had been one day since then and Thatch was afraid. An angry Marco was an unpredictable Marco, and no matter how hard he tried Thatch was sure that anything he thought up to try and counter Marco's revenge would be easily avoided by the angry chicken. Which left him waiting.

The apprehension was almost worse than the prank itself and so it was with a heavy heart that Thatch resigned himself to his fate and decided to go about his day as normal. That was his first mistake.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Over his many years as the first division commander and "elder brother" of the whitebeard crew Marco had learnt many things about different members of the crew. One of these things was routines.

Due to his zoan form Marco was often compelled by his phoenix side to be up at the crack of dawn, and as such had lots of time to observe the comings and goings of certain siblings. This reason along with a few others was one of the reasons why many of his siblings knew not to risk getting on his bad side.

Not only could Marco reassign chore duty at will, but he was also perfectly willing to use his incredibly detailed knowledge of people's little habits and routines to torment them until they prostrated themselves before him begging him for forgiveness.

It had only gone that far twice in the history of the Whitebeard pirates and each time had left the pirates of the crew incredibly unwilling to upset the first division commander. Of course, dumbasses like Thatch still performed pranks on a regular basis, even if he usually took care not to push too far.

Unfortunately for Thatch the whole mess with Teach was not only stressful on the crew but had required a shuffling of paperwork from the second division gifting Marco with a whole stack of new paperwork. Paperwork which was currently stuck in the desk Thatch had glued to the ceiling.

It didn't help that Marco still owed Thatch payback for helping Ace with his "randomly exploding pigeon" prank as well as the eggs in his bed. This meant war.

And so it was that Marco started his revenge, evil laughter ringing out throughout his room.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Thatch's hair was bubble-gum pink, not only was it pink but it was styled in the most hideous mullet Ace had ever seen in his life.

The entire dining hall stopped whatever they had been doing presently to stare at the commander in a silent shock, before Ace then did what any good friend would do in that situation and burst into laughter. The rest of the dining hall proceeded to join in.

"What the hell happened to you commander?" Thatch glared at the member of his division who had finally managed to ask the question between gasps of laughter, before his glare turned to resignation and a hint of horror "Marco."

Suddenly the hall was silent, and the older members of the crew started shuffling away from Thatch in fear, as if he had suddenly acquired an infectious disease. One of the pirates turned to Thatch a concerned yet slightly hopeful expression on his face "Is this the end of it?"

Thatch shook his head mournfully "This is just the beginning." The hope on the crewmembers face promptly died and was replaced with a sorrowful look as he clasped Thatch's shoulder and gave him a grave nod "I'll pray for you brother."

Ace watched these proceedings with undisguised curiosity and confusion before he eventually gave up on guessing what was going on and turned to Izou. The other man was barely holding back from bursting out into laughter as he watched the reactions of the other pirates "I don't understand, why's everyone so afraid?"

Izou grinned but there were far too many teeth to call it anything other than sadistic "Oh you poor naive soul, still unaware of the crews unspoken rules." Ace narrowed his eyes and glared at Izou "And what does that have to do with Marco pranking Thatch?"

Izou's grin widened "Simple, there are three main unspoken rules on the crew that almost everyone maintains. First no-one is judged by their past or their bloodline, no matter what."

Ace couldn't quite help the wistful yet disbelieving look that appeared on his face upon hearing that. Afterall no matter what anyone said no-one would accept him after they found out who's blood ran through his veins. Well except his brothers, but that was a whole different story. He had been told he deserved to die too many times to believe otherwise.

Noting the strange expression on Ace's face Izou decided to let him have his privacy for now and pretended not to have noticed anything "second rule is that no-one is to sneak Pops sake in front of the nurses and finally," At this point Izou paused and pointed to Thatch "Never piss of Marco enough that a simple prank doesn't serve as retribution because that's when things get nasty."

Ace looked at Thatch's tense shoulders and the wary look in his eyes then turned back to Izou "So I take it this has happened before?" Izou continued to smile "Only twice actually, the first time wasn't actually Thatch. You can usually tell when it gets that bad because that's when Marco starts small."

Ace's eyes widened as he motioned to Thatch's mullet "That's starting small?" Izou gave a sagely nod "Yes, after all if Marco decides to take revenge he usually pulls one large prank that serves as retribution and once it's done that's that. For example last time Thatch pushed Marco too far he woke up, tied up naked in the rigging in a series of very intricate bondage knots."

Ace's eyes widened in shock as Izou paused to take a small sip of the tea he had in front of him "Starting small means that Marco is preparing to increase the level of his pranks over the next few days until Thatch gives a sincere apology."

Ace looked at him in confusion "In that case why doesn't Thatch just apologise now?" Izou snorted "Marco won't let him. Thatch will be able to find Marco precisely when Marco allows him to, and not a moment before. And that's when he'll fall to his knees and apologise" Ace let out a low whistle "Harsh."

Izou shrugged "True but not undeserved. And it serves as a good deterrent for the crew's pranksters not to go too far and besides," a dark look of satisfaction entered Izou's eyes "It's usually hilarious to watch. Marco can be _creative_ when he wants to be."

Ace grinned "So sit back and enjoy the madness." Izou raised his tea to Ace as if in salute "I knew I liked you for some reason." Ace laughed and watched as Thatch grew steadily more nervous about the worrying new friendship between his boyfriend and his new friend. Ace grinned at the expression on the chef's face. This was going to be great.

Several hours later and it was the end of the day. So far Marco had managed to tie-die every single one of Thatch's clothes a hideous mix between salmon pink and puke green. Had somehow arranged a co-ordinated attack of what must have been every sea bird in a _ten mile_ radius and replaced all the man's shoes with fish.

Not that anyone had caught him in the act, or even had any evidence linking him back to the crime.

Ace was finding the whole thing hilarious and had even ended up helping Haruta arrange a betting table where crewmembers could place a bet on what they thought Marco would do next. As such no-one had gotten it right yet and Haruta said he felt confident that no-one would be able to guess Marco's thought process, except Whitebeard who was merely watching as a highly amused spectator, allowing the two to split the earnings.

So, it was in very high spirits that Ace walked back to his room to sleep looking forward to what pranks the next day would hold. Ace was just about to sit on his bed when he heard a quiet knock on his door, opening the door Ace was met with the sight of a grinning Marco.

"What's up birdy?" Marco smiled a slight fondness in his eyes "Nothing much brat, but I wanted to ask if you could keep Thatch away from the crow's nest tomorrow morning?"

Ace smirked in amusement "I could but what's in it for me?" Marco's grin turned evil "Immunity from the retribution I planned for your involvement in the egg prank."

Ace paled, he had definitely seen what Marco was capable of this past day and he did _not_ want to be on the receiving end of his vengeance. "Deal." Marco's grin widened "Good doing business with you, now if you'll excuse me I have pranks to plan."

Ace let out a small laugh and a soft smile "I'll leave you to it then. Night Birdy." Marco's smile softened, and he placed a quick kiss on Ace's forehead "Night Ace." Smirking at the bright red blush that had appeared on the younger man's face Marco walked off whistling cheerfully as he left. Apparently the excessive pranking had done wonders for the Phoenix's stress levels.

Closing the door and going back to bed Ace couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips. Ace couldn't deny that he liked Marco and though he wasn't sure where this attraction would lead he was more than willing to enjoy the moment. Still smiling Ace fell asleep unaware of the storm raging on the horizon.

Authors note

Hi people, so I managed to finish writing up this chapter early and I'm not gonna lie I had way too much fun writing the crews reactions to Marco's pranks! I hope you enjoyed it and if you have any suggestions for more pranks please comment or pm me! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	13. chapter 13

The next morning Ace woke up earlier than usual and went to go see Thatch. Ever since The chef had been informed of Marco's revenge, he had been kicked out of his shared room with Izou under the logic that Izou was "Not getting caught up in the consequences of Thatch's own stupidity."

Thus, leaving an unfortunate Thatch to sleep in the small room attached to the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen Ace was surprised to see Thatch already awake "What are you doing up all ready?" Thatch grinned "Hey little bro! I figured if I do the cooking prep today I can leave the actual cooking to the other chefs and hide out for the rest of the day."

Ace snorted "And you think with a little ability called observation haki Marco won't be able to find you?" Thatch's smile fell off his face as he descended into a storm of curses "Nooooo, I forgot about that. Marco rarely uses it, maybe he'll forget?" Ace let out a small laugh in disbelief "Suuuure he will."

Thatch glared at him "You can be a little shit, you know that right?" Ace let out a louder laugh "Guilty as charged. Where are you gonna hide anyway?" Thatch looked around as if to ascertain Marco wasn't anywhere nearby before whispering out his answer "I think I'll hide out in the crow's nest."

Ace's eyes widened minutely before he shook his head "That's a terrible plan." Thatch stared at him in honest interest "And why's that?" Ace paused for a minute trying to come up with a credible reason for keeping Thatch away from the crow's nest when suddenly it dawned on him.

"It's too obvious a location, I mean the high vantage point paired with the lack of material access up there makes it an ideal hiding place." Thatch nodded thoughtfully "True but I still reckon it'd be ok as long as I didn't stay there all day."

Ace shook his head in mock exasperation "I still wouldn't after all, and I dunno if this applies to Marco, but most of the zoans I've met have felt a decently strong connection to their animal side, and in my experience the first thing a bird does when it's looking for something is to check the high ground."

Thatch considered this for a moment before letting out a string of swears "Shit you're right." Ace nodded wisely "Of course I'm right! If I were you I'd hide below deck seeing as it's harder to find and there's more people so if Marco does use haki you'd be harder to find."

Thatch gave a grateful nod "Good plan. If Marco asks where I am tell him I'm hiding with Pops that should give me more time." Ace smiled sweetly and nodded as he watched Thatch run off to below deck. Before immediately climbing up to the crow's nest.

Noticing Marco adjusting some of the rigging Ace gave him a quick tap on the shoulder and an evil grin "Thatch is hiding below deck." Marco let out a small snort and gave Ace a quick kiss on the cheek "Thanks brat." Ace glared at Marco through flushed cheeks "You're purposely trying to make me blush, aren't you?"

Marco gave an innocent smile "I have no idea what you could possibly talking about yoi." Ace rolled his eyes "Sure you don't. So, what're you planning now? You're not tying Thatch in the rigging again are you?" Marco's grin turned feral "No that would be unoriginal, and as for what I'm planning,"

Marco leaned in closer "that's for me to know and for you to find out." Ace glared once more before giving an innocent smile "So I'm forgiven, you're not going to prank me for the egg thing right?" Marco snorted and put his hands on Ace's waist, drawing the younger man closer.

"I don't know, I might need some...convincing." Ace smirked "With pleasure." Within seconds lips were colliding as the two lazily mapped out the others mouth until eventually Ace withdrew flushed and panting. "As enjoyable as this is I need breakfast, so I'll catch you later Birdy."

Marco smiled and though there was a trace of smugness in it, Ace realised, with some surprise, that there was also genuine fondness in his eyes. "See you later Brat, and make sure you're on the main deck for lunch if you want to see the show."

Giving a cheeky smile and a wave Ace proceeded to climb back down the rigging onto the deck all while wondering what exactly Marco had planned? What else could the phoenix do to Thatch that would be considered original?

Deciding not to worry about it, Ace decided to go grab breakfast then join in the training session he knew the second division had planned for the morning. It wouldn't be good if he got rusty. Whistling cheerfully to himself Ace frowned upon noticing the whispers and looks of pity he was receiving as he walked into the dining area. What the hell was going on?!

Hearing the whispers intensify Ace started to feel worried, seeing Izou's familiar face the teen decided to get to the bottom of whatever the hell had happened "Izou, what the fuck is going on?"

If Ace had been feeling uneasy before there were alarm bells ringing in his head now as Izou bit his lip and avoided eye contact. Silently the commander met Ace's eyes, regret shining through them as he handed Ace a brand new bounty poster. A poster with the name Portgas. D Ace written clearlyon the front. Shit.

"I'm sorry Ace, I hope you know that we never wanted it to be that you felt like you had to join the crew because you didn't have another option." Ace didn't stay to hear anymore, couldn't bring himself to listen to anymore apologies.

Running to the storeroom he'd found last time he'd needed somewhere to hide Ace slunk to the floor in defeat. What the fuck did he do now?!

A bounty on it's own wasn't usually such a big deal simply due to the fact that in a world this vast if you didn't go around making trouble or pissing off authority figures, those with low bounties would usually be forgotten about. That is, as long as they didn't draw attention to themselves or encounter any law enforcement.

Unfortunately for Ace, his circumstances were special in two ways, firstly he was a bounty hunter with a relatively high success rate. This meant that his wanted poster would be sent out to every marine base, and bounty hunter establishment, on the sea in an attempt to ensure that he didn't try to reap the benefits of his now voided licence.

The second and more serious issue was that Ace had been seen to be fighting with one of the most notorious crews on the sea, leading the law enforcement to believe that he was either a) joining the Whitebeard pirates or b) a new ally of the crew.

Both of which put the marines on high alert meaning he had little to no chance of waiting a couple weeks and fading into obscurity. The best Ace could do to try and avoid a career in piracy would be to find a small island with no law enforcement and settle down there. Unfortunately Ace knew that wasn't an option.

Like it or not the sea called to him, full of adventure, wonder and new experiences. It was addictive and Ace couldn't leave that life behind for normalcy, what's the use in being alive if you couldn't live your life to the fullest?

Letting out a sigh Ace had to admit to himself that he probably would have gotten a bounty sooner or later anyway. He wasn't one to sit back and watch when he saw something he didn't like and really it was only a matter of time before he pissed of a corrupt official enough to get a bounty. Didn't mean he was happy about it though.

Ace was worried, as a bounty hunter no one had cared who he was, only that he was competent enough to get the job done. Pirates, however were researched more thoroughly, due to the government not wanting to accidently piss off some big name pirate if their child was on a smaller crew. Or in case they specifically wanted to purposefully piss of said big name pirate.

And while Ace was strong he was in no way near strong enough to take on the world once they discovered his heritage. Travelling on his own was now twenty times more dangerous as other crews as well as bounty hunters may be after his head. What the fuck did he do now?!

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Having finally finished setting up the prank for Thatch, Marco decided to go grab some breakfast, seeing as his haki had confirmed Thatch was absent. Walking into the room Marco wasn't prepared the sombre mood, walking over to the commanders table Marco glanced at Izou.

"What's going on?" Izou let out a slight wince "Ace got a bounty and seeing as he was a bounty hunter before all this it's relatively high." Marco groaned "Shit." Marco would be one of the first on board to admit that he wanted Ace to join the crew, however he wanted Ace to join the crew because he genuinely wanted too, not because he felt he had no other option.

Ok yes, they had blown up his boat (after carefully checking there was nothing Ace might want onboard) but only to give him the opportunity to get to know the crew first. There was an unspoken agreement within the crew that if Ace had genuinely wanted to leave when they reached the first island, they would let him. As well as providing some money for a new boat.

"Did he say anything about what he plans to do now yoi?" Izou shook his head, "The kid ran off. I'm not sure he really thought about the full repercussions of saving Craig during the fight." Marco sighed "I'm going to go find him, he's probably unsure what to do at this point." Izou nodded "Good luck." He'd need it.

Authors note

Hi guys sorry the chapters kinda late hope you enjoyed it! Big thank you too Bibliophile030 who pointed out the bounty number i've gone back and fixed it! As well as thanks to Doe for the detailed feedback, I think I'm gonna try going back and editing the POV bit so it's just a linebreak at some point but my phone keeps deleting it when I tried earlier. And a final thank you to Sarahgri99 for all the nice reviews! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a comment saying what you think!


	14. chapter 14

It didn't take long for Marco to find Ace in the same storage room he had been in after he snapped at Whitebeard a few days prior "Is this going to become a habit Brat?" Ace let out a small snort of amusement, but it was obvious by the look in his eyes that his heart wasn't in it.

Letting out a small sigh the first division commander sat down beside the youth casually pulling him into a side armed hug "You know we're still a week and a half away from the next island, you don't have to decide what you want to do right this minute." Ace nodded and leant his head on Marco's shoulder

Smiling slightly the phoenix tucked a stray lock of hair behind the teen's ear before continuing "I want you to know that no matter your choice, we'd be happy if you decided stayed with the crew."

Ace smiled but still shook his head slowly, resolve strong in his eyes "I'm happy you want me but... I'm not joining the crew." Marco gave a slow nod and another sigh, it was the answer he'd expected and while he certainly wasn't happy with the decision, he would respect it none the less.

The way Ace had originally attempted to distance himself from the crew proved that there was probably more to the situation then what met the eye "Is there a reason why?"

The younger man gave a slow nod, sorrow and a hint of fear flashing through his eyes "There is. But I won't say why, so don't ask me too." Marco merely pulled the younger man closer, enjoying the warmth he radiated "I won't yoi. What are going to do once you've left?"

Ace gave a broken smile, one that Marco wished he would never have to see on Ace's face ever again "I'll set out on my own. I can't stay with a crew, especially not this one."

Marco desperately wanted to ask why not, but the haunted look in Ace's eyes convinced him not to. Squeezing the younger man's hand, the grateful smile Ace shot him convinced Marco he'd made the right choice by not asking "Are you sure you'll be ok yoi?"

Ace snorted, "I have no plans on doing anything else that may lead to an increase in my bounty, and as long as I'm careful I can keep sailing as I always have done. It just means that I'll be living off the pirates I rob rather than their bounties."

Deciding not to push the topic further Marco decided it was time for a distraction and smirked "And there's no way I can...convince you to stay?" Fire returned to Ace's eyes along with a sultry smile "You're welcome to try." Deciding Ace looking far too smug for his own good Marco slammed him against a wall, hungry lips descending on his.

If he didn't have much time left with Ace then he would make the most of what he had.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Thoughts of the uncertain future completely expelled from his mind, Ace gripped Marco's hair with a burning desperation as he opened his mouth enjoying the bruising grip on his waist as he pulled Marco closer rubbing against his crotch.

Smirking at the low growl the older man emitted, Ace broke off the kiss and smiled up innocently at the man "Don't start something you're not prepared to finish brat." Ace's smile turned positively wicked as he let his lips lightly brush Marco's ears and rolled hips against the other man once more delighting in the moan it brought, "And if I want you to finish it?"

Marco's eyes widened slightly as his pupils dilated with lust "My quarters. Now." Ace shivered at the command, more than a little turned on as he grabbed the older man's hand "Lead the way Birdy." Barely resisting the urge to slam Ace into a wall and take him there, Marco managed to drag Ace back to his room.

The door had barely closed behind them before lips were drawn together in a deep kiss as clothes were slowly removed until eventually Ace lay flushed and naked beneath Marco a dark blush on his face and pure desire in his eyes. Marco's eyes softened "You sure about this Ace?" the man in question snorted and gave Marco a look as if to question his mental state.

Giving a teasing grin Ace drew the elder man on top of him, barely stifeling a moan as their errections touched.

"That answer your question? Now get on with it. Old man." Smirking at the brat's impatience Marco slowly coated his fingers in lube, before inserting the first finger in Ace's entrance enjoying the small moan that escaped the younger mans lips "You were saying brat?"

Ace glared at Marco's slow pace impatience and desire clear on his face "Bastard." Letting out a small hum in acknowledgment Marco inserted the next finger enjoying the sounds his younger lover was making "Have you ever been with a man before Ace?"

Caught off guard by the question Ace couldn't quite stop the darkening blush spreading on his face. Ace knew he was Bisexual, had known for a while, but despite that knowledge he'd never had a male lover before.

Deciding it was best just to get the admission over with Ace answered honestly "No, I never had the chance." The older man looked unbearably smug about the fact "Good."

Ignoring the possessive tone of his voice Ace blushed as a smirking Marco finally positioned himself above Ace's entrance before thrusting into him. Ace let out a loud moan "Marco!" waiting several seconds for his younger lover adjust Marco barely resisting the urge to trill as Ace let out a small whimper "Marco please...more."

Letting out a teasing grin Marco slowly started to thrust into Ace picking up pace as he went. Continuing to moan Ace dragged Marco down into a deep kiss crying out in pleasure at a particularly deep thrust caused him to cum as his body arched and tightened around Marco.

Continuing to thrust into his younger lover it wasn't long until Marco joined him in cumming. Pulling out of Ace, Marco wrapped his arms around the younger man, carelessly throwing a blanket over them. "Feeling convinced to stay yet Ace?" The younger man let out a breathless chuckle "Not quite, but we have a week left."

The look in Marco's eyes was utterly predatory as he pulled Ace into a deep kiss "That we do." That morning Marco and Ace stayed in lazily exploring each other's bodies for as long as they could before eventually Ace's hunger got the best of him. "Do I have to get up, can't you just bring me food?"

Marco let out a deep chuckle at the whine "I could, but I'm sure you'd complain if you missed the prank on Thatch." Grumbling about the unfairness of it all Ace proceeded to slowly amble around the room picking up clothes from where they lay around the room.

"Fine. But it better be good if I have to get out of bed for this." Marco let out a particularly smug smirk at that and wrapped his arms around the younger's waist "I promise you'll enjoy the prank, and you're more than welcome to re-join me in the bed tonight."

Ace tilted his head up to meet Marco's gaze, mischief in his eyes despite the flush on his face "I think I'll take you up on that offer."

Giving Ace a quick kiss Marco smiled "I'll go ahead to finish up preparations, lunch shouldn't be ready for another ten minutes anyway so feel free to take your time getting there." Ace let out another small grumble as Marco ran off to the dining hall leaving Ace alone with his thoughts.

Still staring up at the ceiling Ace let the small smile fall onto his lips. He had enjoyed his morning immensely and wasn't ashamed to admit that the first division commander definitely knew what he was doing. He was going to miss him.

Ace let out a small sigh of regret, he may have a bounty now but he didn't intend on making it worse by staying with a Yonko crew. Not to mention the fact that he really didn't want any of them getting drawn into the consequences of his messed up heritage.

No, Ace was better off alone where no-one could be hurt by the demonic blood that ran in his veins. It was for the best. Reluctantly getting off the bed Ace forced himself to go to the dining hall, however rather than the general chatter Ace was now used to hearing the corridors were utterly silent.

Frowning at the lack of noise Ace quickly realised that the dining hall was completely devoid of life, what the hell was going on? Creeping onto the main deck Ace almost let out a sigh of relief at the sight of the pirates gathered there however the silence still worried him.

Slipping through the crowds Ace let out a loud laugh as he finally saw what, or rather who, had the rest of the crew so on edge "Shanks!" The middle-aged man gave a relieved smile as he engulfed the teen in a one armed hug! "Kiddo! How're you doing? We saw the bounty poster and decided to check in on you."

At this point Shanks gave an exaggerated pout "If you were going to go pirate you could have at least joined my crew over theirs." Ace let out a loud laugh completely missing the irritance on the whitebeard pirates faces "I'm not joining the crew. Hadn't really planned on getting a bounty either I just got kinda caught up in it, how've you been?"

Shanks smiled fondly at Ace's enthusiasm "I've been good kiddo but I'm afraid I'm here for more than to see how you're doing." Shanks shot a meaningful look at Whitebeard "I've got info on Teach."

The somewhat relaxed atmosphere that had appeared after Ace had shown up immediately turned tense again as Whitebeard gave Shanks a sharp look "Okay, everyone except the commanders and Ace off deck. It seems we have some things to discuss brat."

Shanks nodded seriously "That we do Old man." Sitting down comfortably on the deck Shanks turned to Ace a much more mischievous grin on his face "And after that we can discuss just who exactly is responsible for the hickies on your neck." Ace's couldn't help the bright red blush that appeared on his face as he silently cursed Shank's observation skills.

However, before he could say anything in response Whitebeard let out a slightly amused cough. Seeing he had their attention his eyes turned cold "What news do you have of the traitor?" Shanks sighed looking visibly unhappy "Mihawk just warned me that Teach is aiming for a position as a warlord."

Authors note

Hi guys so that was my first attempt at writing a sex scene and my face was red the entire way through... Hope it wasn't too terrible to read! Thank you all so much for the comments I can't believe I got over 90 reviews! Next chapter should be up next week but may be slightly late!


	15. chapter 15

Settling down on the deck beside Shanks, Ace couldn't help but observe the serious faces of the commanders on deck. Teach. Ace certainly hated the man from the one meeting alone and he couldn't imagine how much worse it must be for the members of the Whitebeard pirates who had not only trusted the man, but had called him brother.

The idea of the man who had spent so long on their ship joining the warlords was not a happy thought. Not only would he hold key information on the strategy and fighting capabilities of the crew, but also of their allies.

Whitebeards voice snapped Ace out of his thoughts "Has he been offered a warlord position yet?"

Shanks shook his head "Not yet. The governments wary of reaching out to him after he so publicly went after one of yours. They don't want to cause discord for no reason, but if Teach can offer them a large enough advantage they'd allow it." Whitebeards scowl deepened anger practically radiating from his eyes "And what exactly, is considered an advantage?"

At this the expression on Shanks face darkened further "A hostage, handing over a target with a high enough profile to move the balance in the governments favour. The marines, or more specifically Sengoku may not want to upset the balance as it is now but unfortunately the celestial dragons have no such qualms and are more than willing to go after a yonkou or one of their crew to make an example despite how beneficial our existence may be to certain islands."

Whitebeard let out a series of explosive swears "Another option is if he becomes strong enough for the government to consider it too much of a disadvantage to _not_ recruit him."

The deck fell silent once more as eyes switched between Whitebeard and Shanks. "Has he made a move yet?" There was no need to ask who the 'he' in question was, Shanks shook his head.

"Not yet, both you and I are too cautious to be an easy target right now, and Teach doesn't seem to have any intention of going after Big Mom or Kaido at current time, though that may change at some point." Shanks looked around consideringly.

"He seems to be searching for an advantage of some sort to force the governments hand, because while he's technically working for them, the government won't present him any real authority or resources until he can prove himself an asset."

Whitebeard frowned as he gave a slow nod "We believe he may be going after the Yami Yami no Mi. Be careful brat he willingly infiltrated our crew for years in a bid to look for the fruit, he is more than willing to kill to get it."

Shanks nodded a small scowl on his face "I'll warn the network to keep an eye out for it but I'm afraid that's all the information I have for now." Whitebeard let out a sigh, and it finally hit Ace how old Whitebeard truly was, age was reflected in every line on his face.

"Thank you for the information Akagami." Shanks snorted while waving his hand, "No need for thanks Old man. We were on our way here anyway when we heard the news." Whitebeard raised a single eyebrow in askance.

Shanks let an evil grin fall onto his face as he turned to face Ace once more, though Ace could tell there was a hint of concern in his eyes "Just a message to pass on to Acey here." Before Ace could protest the nickname and enquire as to what this message was, Shanks brought out a large bottle of Sake "Up for a drink old man?"

Apparently, that was all that was needed to break the tension and laughter soon resounded on the deck as the rest of the crew joined the commanders on deck and started drinking, shouting and mingling while Ace retreated into a nearby corner with Shanks "So what's the message?"

Shanks expression turned sheepish "Well less of a message and more of a warning... Garp appears to be on course for the Moby dick with a shit tonne of cannonballs yelling something about 'grandson stealing bastards.'"

Ace's face paled rapidly, he had forgotten about the geezer "Shit shit shit shit shit. How far away is he?" Mischief danced in the older man's eyes, "It should take him a month or so to catch up to the Moby, so if you're planning on leaving I'd do it before then."

Curiosity shone through the younger man's eyes as he turned to face the pirate with undisguised suspicion in his eyes "Gramps was stationed in an area less than two weeks away by boat... What did you do?" Faster than he could blink, a horribly false look of innocence appeared on Shank's face.

"I don't know why you're asking me that. Just because I happened to be in the area when a considerably large number of marine ships were coincidently blown up doesn't mean I had anything to do with it." Ace burst out into laughter, unable to help himself.

"Only you Shanks, only you." The expression of innocence turned into a sly smile as the older man gave a conspiratol wink "It had nothing to do with me Acey, in fact I have it on rather good counsel that the exploding ships was entirely the fault of randomly exploding pigeons."

Ace's laughter died away as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance "Oh. And just who did you hear that from?" Shanks laughed, slightly nervously at the low emission of conquerors haki and decided it might be a good idea to deflect the conversation for now "Ask me later, as for now I'm much more interested in just who _exactly_ gave you those hickies."

The anger died on Aces face replaced by a hot blush and flustered expression "No." Shanks looked at the younger man in confusion and stared at him as if asking for clarification "No?" Ace gave a serious nod "No. I'm not telling you anything. You are a notorious gossip." A disbelieving pout appeared on the red heads face "I am not!"

Ace let out a small snort and turned to face the first mate of the red force who was engaged in a drinking game only a few feet away "Oy Benn, who's the worst gossip on your crew?"

The first mate took in Shank's pout and Ace's grin and raised an eyebrow in amusement "The captain." Ace turned to Shanks a smug expression on his face that practically screamed I told you so.

Letting out a small huff of annoyance Shanks opened his mouth to respond when he felt the prickling sensation of someone glaring at him. Carefully searching his surroundings Shank's gaze was met with a pair of annoyed sky-blue eyes that were currently narrowed at him in a glare.

It took approximately five seconds for the annoyance to register with Shanks before he did a violent double take back to a blushing Ace "Seriously?! The blue turkey?! Really Ace?!" the teens blush intensified "I neither confirm nor deny your assumption."

Shanks shot him a deadpan look "You don't need to, your expression makes it obvious enough." Seeing no way out of the situation Ace gave a small nod in confirmation "He's not a turkey." seeing the disbelieving look on the older man's face Ace let out a smirk "He's obviously a pineapple."

The red heads jaw dropped as he silently mouthed the word pineapple in incomprehension before bursting out into a loud laugh, that drew the attention of half the deck. Unsurprisingly Marco's eyes narrowed further as he casually sauntered over, sitting down next to Ace and glaring at the other pirate.

"Akagami." Shanks gave a small nod in acknowledgement a serious look on his face "Pineapple." A vein of irritancy popped up on Marco's forehead as he glared at the rival captain attempting to compose himself.

Ace merely watched the two, undisguised amusement obvious on his face. Deciding to have some fun with Marco, because really it was almost impossible to rile the blonde up usually, Shanks threw a casual arm around Ace's shoulder and smiled innocently up at Marco "Did you want something Turkey?"

The irritance on Marco's face faded into a serene expression instantly putting Shanks on edge, Ace meanwhile slowly backed away recognising this as the expression Marco got when someone had particularly pissed him off.

Letting his lips curve into a calm smile Marco stared directly at the red haired captain "Shanks, you have exactly one second to remove your arm before I cut it off."

Grinning at the irritance in the blonde's eyes Shanks slowly removed his arm whilst snickering "No thank you I only have the one left and I'd really rather not lose it. I'll leave you two lovebirds be."

Still snickering, the red head went off to go bother his first mate leaving Marco and Ace alone once more. Smiling at the blonde's slight jealousy Ace tugged him to sit down beside him "So how're you birdy?"

The blond smirked and let lowered his lips to slightly graze the younger man's ear enjoying the slight shiver it caused "I'm fine, better now I'm with you yoi." Ace blushed bright red despite the slight laughter escaping his lips "That was so incredibly cliché."

The blond shrugged with a grin "It worked didn't it. You're blushing yoi." hitting the older man in the arm Ace grinned and relaxed backwards into his lover's arms. He had a little over a week left, he would enjoy it while he could.

Tilting his head upwards Ace smiled innocently trying not to laugh as Marco narrowed his eyes in suspicion "Want to go back to your room?" grinning as Marco's pupils dilated with lust Ace let himself be dragged away to the other man's room. He could worry later. For now, he'd enjoy the moment.

Authors note

Hi guys! Sorry the chapters kind of late I've been busy with exams, I wanted to say thank you to Lilly amazon, Doe, Sarahgri and LindaPhoenix for the feedback. I don't really plan on anymore sex scenes (though they will be implied) but I enjoyed trying to write one last chapter (even if it was kinda badly written) Hope you enjoyed, and I should have another chapter done by next week :D


	16. chapter 16

It had been a little over a week since Shank's impromptu visit and the Moby Dick was now one day away from the closest island. The closer the island got the less happy Ace started to feel.

On one hand, he'd finally be free to travel on his own once more, meaning he would no longer be at risk of endangering the friends he had made within the Whitebeard pirates. On the other hand, he would be on his own once more journey.

It may have sounded childish but after meeting Luffy, Ace hadn't been prepared for the silence travelling alone brought. And though he'd distracted himself with all the weird and wonderful things he had seen on his journey as well as his bounty hunter job Ace had missed the comfort companionship brought.

Being with the Whitebeards had reminded him just how much he appreciated that company, as well as making him realise how much he was going to miss it when he was gone.

Sighing Ace shook himself out of his thoughts, just as he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist. Not bothering to turn around Ace leant back into the warm chest of the familiar presence behind him, "Hey Birdy."

"Brat." Grinning slightly Ace turned around to face the older man, "If I'm a Brat, you're a pineapple." The blonde scowled lightly at the younger man but there was amusement in his eyes as he merely tightened his arms around his younger lover's waist "You're leaving tomorrow."

It wasn't a question, but Ace nodded anyway "I am." Marco sighed in resignation and clutched Ace slightly tighter "So what does that mean for us yoi?" A sad and slightly wistful smile graced the younger man's face as he decided that he would be as honest as he could given the situation.

"I'm not sure, I like you Marco. As more than just a fling. But I'm not willing to stay on the Moby dick, and with how big your territory is, and how large your role within the crew is it's unlikely we'll encounter each other all that often."

Marco sighed in acceptance of the facts, it wasn't fair on either of them to ask the other to wait. Not with the dangers both of them would face while exploring the seas and the high probability of death. "So this is it huh."

Ace nodded despite the fact that neither man moved away.

Giving a slight smile to the man he'd grown to care for over the past month he leant back further into his embrace. "For now yes, in future who knows." Marco gave another solemn nod before a smile appeared on his face.

"Want to help me prank Thatch? I got interrupted by Shank's arrival last time." Ace grinned, eyes bright with mischief as he gave the other man a quick kiss on the cheek "Sounds fun." Somewhere below deck Thatch shivered in forbodance unaware of the horror that would soon become him.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Izou was suspicious. Now this didn't mean much because as the head of an intelligence network spanning across several ally crews it was often Izou's _job_ to be suspicious.

However, this time Izou's suspicions were in no way related to possible traps or faulty information but rather to Marco and Ace.

Now despite how subtle they had been, Izou knew for a fact that the two had gotten together a couple weeks ago and while they hid it well over the past few days Izou could tell that neither of them were happy about their upcoming separation.

Which was why the huge smile on Ace's face and the mischief in Marco's eyes was huge indicator that they had done something, Haruta's absence also raised a big red warning sign in the kimono wearers head.

Now Izou may not know what the something they had planned was, but it was sure to be amusing and most likely humiliating for the intended target. The absence of Thatch was also a big indicator as to just who said target was.

Deciding that it was probably best just to let the madness run its course, Izou went and gathered a slice of the chocolate cake that was offered for desert, as well as a cup of tea and waited.

He didn't have to wait long.

Silence. Complete and utter silence. And confusion. Why the hell was Haruta wheeling what appeared to be a giant cake into the middle of the dining hall? Hiding his confused expression behind a sip of tea (it wouldn't do to be caught gawking), Izou watched warily as Haruta proceeded to clear his throat.

"Now as you are all aware Ace is leaving the ship tomorrow, despite our best efforts in blowing up his boat." Ace glared at Haruta ignoring the spattering's of laughter and quiet whispers of randomly exploding pigeons, "So as such we have decided to gift him this cake as a leaving present!"

Most of the crew gave a round of applause, but Izou could easily spot the looks of disappointment at the reminder of Ace's imminent departure from the crew. The disappointed expressions were especially obvious within the second division. The crew had grown fond of the teen over the last month especially the members of his "temporary division."

Ignoring the crews conflicted feelings Haruta waited until the applause died down and let out an innocent smile. Uh oh. Instantly every pirate in the room was on edge, and slowly backing away from the cake, nothing good ever came out of _that_ smile.

Completely unaffected by the tension Whitebeard let out an amused chuckle as he watched his children's antics with undisguised fondness and amusement. Smiling innocently up at their father figure, Haruta proceeded to gesture to Marco who immediately lit the bottom of the supposed cake on fire, revealing the cake to be a well-constructed fake.

Staring with barely concealed interest Izou couldn't help his laughter as a loud and girly scream was emitting from the now flaming cake. Still grinning Haruta grabbed part of the cake and proceeded to open it to reveal the hollow centre and the hostage within.

Izou let out a spit take mirrored by many of his other siblings. Thatch, he'd known it was his lover inside the cake the moment he'd heard his girlish screams. That didn't explain why the chef was dressed in a baby pink Disney princess styled ballgown complete with a shiny pink tiara.

Mechanically turning to face his oldest brother Izou raised an eyebrow in pure confusion "Why...just _why_?" Marco made a deadpan expression "I have absolutely no idea what you might be referring to. Haruta clearly just admitted total responsibility to whatever this was meant to be."

Unable to form a response Izou bit back a snicker as some of the older members of the crew began to photograph the chef, most likely for blackmail purposes later on. Escaping the false cake Thatch proceeded to fall to his knees in front of Marco "I'm sorry, I was wrong! I know that now! Please forgive me!"

Marco smiled innocently, despite the sadistic look in his eyes "You're forgiven." Letting out a sigh of relief Thatch slowly looked down at himself as if finally realising what he was wearing. Running out of the dining hall to the sound of laughter Izou couldn't help but appreciate the lightness in both Ace and Marco's eyes.

He also couldn't help the realisation that the lightness brought, it was going to hurt them both when they separated. And even though the younger man probably had his reasons to leave Izou couldn't quite help but blame him slightly for the loss his older brother was soon going to be experiencing.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

It was time to leave. Logically Ace knew this was a good thing but emotionally was a different matter entirely. As he stared between the lonely dock and the sorrowful faces of his temporary crewmates he couldn't help but regret his circumstances.

If he had been literally anyone else's child he would have accepted the quiet offer Whitebeard had given him after dinner, to join the crew, in a heartbeat. But he wasn't. And putting them in even more danger wasn't an option. No matter how much he might want too. Ace wasn't that selfish.

Putting on a false smile Ace gave a short bow to the crew "Thank you for the fun month, and I wish you all the best." The crew members who didn't know Ace too well gave him genuine smiles and wished him the best, but Ace couldn't help but notice the regretful look on some of the faces who knew him well.

Giving the second division members a small hug each Ace proceeded to the commanders and gave Haruta and Thatch a small hug before turning to Marco. If he was gonna leave, he was sure as hell gonna make the most of his exit. Afterall most of the crew still hadn't realised that they'd gotten together in the last few weeks, and Ace had always had a flair for dramatics.

Grinning mischievously Ace pulled the stoic first division commander down to his height before tenderly pressing his lips against the elder man's mouth, opening his mouth as he felt a small tugging on his lower lip. The kiss lasted several seconds more before Ace pulled back a delicate blush on his cheeks in addition to the huge grin on his face.

Resisting the urge to laugh at the open mouthed staring of the rest of the crew Ace slipped a scrap of paper with his Den Den Mushi number into Marco's hand. "Bye Birdy." talking low enough that only Ace could hear him Marco smiled sadly "Take care of yourself Brat."

Giving one last smile Ace waved a hand at the still shell-shocked crew and jumped onto the pier laughing. Walking towards the town and away from the Moby Dick, Ace tried to resist the urge to look back.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"And you're certain of the child's identity?" the question rang out loudly within the silent room as the Elderly man who had asked the question stared intently at the Den Den Mushi in front of him.

"Zehahaha, I am. If the brat wanted to hide he shouldn't have used his mother's name. Afterall even if Rodgers old crew were loyal enough to keep her name secret his enemies had no such qualms, the brat's resemblance to Rouge made it pretty damn obvious as well."

The Elderly man nodded silently despite knowing the gesture went unseen "Then we have a deal Teach. Bring us Rodgers child and in return the elder stars will offer you the warlord position you desire."

Teach's laughter rang throughout the room, and ever so slowly the wheels of fate began to turn.

Authors note

Hi guys, I'm so sorry this took so long but I hope you enjoyed it, I just want say thank you so much to everyone following this story because I can't believe there are now over 100 followers! Also big thank you to everyone who made a review because they're really encouraging to see :D next chapter should be up next week!


	17. chapter 17

Ace had been sailing on his own a total of two days before Garp caught up. "Come back here you shitty brat! How dare you turn pirate on me!" Ace ducked out the way of yet another cannonball thrown his way from a small boat mere meters away from his own "I've not turned pirate! It was an accident you damn geezer! I wasn't trying to get a bounty!"

The old man seemed to decide that the best course of action was to ignore his grandson's words and instead throw more cannonballs at him. "You were supposed to become a strong marine damn it! Even a bounty hunter was fine, you weren't meant to go gallivanting off to join Whitebeards rabble!"

Ace rolled his eyes at that. Growing up with the very strong conviction to avoid piracy meant that Ace hadn't quite been subjected to the same number of lectures that his pro-pirate brothers had gotten about joining the marines, but he'd still heard enough to know where this was going.

"No way in hell would I join the marine's shitty geezer. I might have had to go after _Luffy_. No way in hell!" Garp stopped throwing cannonballs for a moment and glared.

It was one of his biggest regrets that his grandson had grown up questioning his very existence, but it was also something that couldn't be helped, not with the brats heritage. Garp also knew that as a result of this self-doubt Ace was willing to go to the end of the world and back for the few people he called precious.

And Luffy most definitely fit in that category. It wouldn't have mattered if Ace had become the greatest marine the world has ever seen, the moment Luffy theoretically got a bounty (Garp was still in denial about that) he would have defected instantly, rather than be forced to attempt capturing his little brother.

"Besides," Garp was drawn out of his thoughts by Ace's voice, which was colder than Garp could ever remember it being "You know I'd be killed immediately if they found out my heritage."

Garp couldn't quite hide his wince, there was a lot of things wrong with the current government, but he couldn't deny it's necessity.

Not all pirates were like Rodger, longing for freedom and adventure, the vast majority were murderers, thieves and rapists. And as it stood the marines were one of the only organisations with the power to stand between them and helpless civilians.

But as Garp stared at the defiance in his oldest grandsons' eyes he couldn't quite help the disgust he felt for the government. Unfortunately, no matter how much he wished he wasn't, Ace was right. It didn't wouldn't have mattered if Ace had become a marine, a pirate or hell, even a civilian baker.

If the government discovered just whose son he was, Ace would have been killed for no other reason than the harm he could inflict if given the opportunity. That, and as a last fuck you against a man long dead, in a bid for the government and the celestial dragons to prove their superiority.

Yes, some days Garp hated his job.

"Gramps?" Snapping out of his thoughts once more Garp let out a sigh, "Just be careful brat, I can't offer you help anymore. Just stay low for a while." Ace couldn't help but notice the slightly pleading note in his voice and nodded before a serious expression crossed his face.

"I'll be careful gramps but I need you to promise me something." Garp gave a slight nod "If I'm executed don't let Luffy find out till it's done, knowing him he'd rush out to sea early In a half-baked attempt to try and save me, and end up getting himself killed."

In that moment Garp wanted nothing more than to protest, to claim that this conversation was pointless, and that Ace would be fine. But he knew deep down that death was a possibility and so with a heavy heart he nodded once more.

"He'll hate me for it, hate you for making me promise." Ace could hear the pleading in Garps tone as the elderly man tried to discourage the reality of the situation. Giving a grin that was anything, but happy Ace shrugged "He'll forgive us eventually, but more importantly he'll be _alive_ to forgive us. Besides I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

Garp gave another short nod, conflict visible in his eyes as he pulled his eldest grandson in to a tight hug "Stay safe brat, I've already lost one grandson, I don't want to lose two."

Ace's eyes widened both at the mention of Sabo and the rare show of physical affection before giving a short nod of his own "You stay safe as well shitty geezer, I'll give you a call in a month." And then with one last grin, Garp was gone and Ace was alone once more.

Giving a small sigh Ace tried to distract himself from the longing he was experiencing for a certain blonde. He'd gotten used to having Marco around, both in his casual touches and reassuring presence.

He was definitely feeling the loss of the older man more than he had expected, and though he hadn't known the blond long enough to say he loved the him, he knew his feelings for the man definitely went above merely liking him.

Letting out a small sigh of frustration Ace tried to distract himself from his thoughts, he may no longer be a bounty hunter, but he needed to make money somehow. And he just so happened to know (courtesy of Izou before he left) that there was a decent sized crew terrorising the next island who just happened to own a sizable hoard.

There was always something new to see on an island and despite the slight loneliness Ace was feeling, he couldn't help but looking forward at what was to come. Afterall, he'd made a promise. No regrets.

Whistling cheerfully for the first time since he left the Whitebeard pirates Ace set his course to the next island. He had been sailing for approximately three hours when a large and somewhat impressive ship emerged from behind a rocky outpost.

Teach was stood at the front of the ship. Ace wouldn't be able to outrun him, his small replacement ship wasn't fast enough. Fuck. He'd gotten away last time on sheer coincidence and the element of surprise. He didn't have either of those advantages this time.

Not to mention the addition of Teach's crew. He didn't know if Teach was here simply to get some sort of petty revenge for saving Thatch or if it was related to acquiring a high-profile target to try and gain the warlord position his (Ace prayed it was simply petty revenge despite his intuition telling him otherwise.)

It was in that instance that Ace made a decision, if he couldn't run he would have to fight. And so, with his resolve gathered Ace abandoned the steering wheel and ran to his bag. He had a plan, one that he prayed would work if he got captured. He couldn't die yet. Not so soon after promising not to.

As Teach drew nearer Ace hoped he wasn't about to make a monumental mistake.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Something felt off. Marco couldn't put his finger on what that might be but ever since he had woken up that morning his phoenix side had insisted something was wrong. It had been one week since Ace had left the ship and despite having his Den Den Mushi number Marco hadn't been able to contact the younger man.

Logically Marco knew he was probably being overly paranoid, and that there was probably a simple explanation as to why Ace wasn't getting his calls, but despite the soundness of the theory he still couldn't shake the feeling of wrongness.

Whitebeard shot a worried glance at his oldest son (because physical age aside Marco was always going to be the oldest son) "Is everything alright Son?" The blond shot him a frustrated glance "Something feels wrong yoi. But I don't know what and it has me on edge."

Whitebeard let out a small nod in response before his eyes narrowed as a presence suddenly came into range. "Marco, I want all the commanders on the main deck, tell the rest of the crew to get below deck."

Noticing a familiar presence Marco's eyes widened slightly in surprise as he gave a quick nod. After informing the rest of the crew Marco returned to the top deck only to be met with the solemn face of Monkey. D Garp.

Seeing that his eldest was back Whitebeard asked the question that was on everyone's mind "What are you here for Garp?" The man had been known to occasionally drop by for a spar but the haggard look on the old man's face made it clear that this was not a social visit.

The man had a broken look in his eyes and a resigned frown on his face "I need to know if Portgas. D Ace is a member of your crew." Marco froze at the mention of Ace, the lack of contact suddenly seeming much more worrying.

Keeping a calm face Whitebeard slowly shook his head "Not officially, though we do think of him as such." Garp let out a long stream of curses and Marco's usually sky-high patience broke "What happened to Ace?!"

The curses stopped and an equal amount of both rage and sorrow burned in the old marines' eyes "He was handed over to the marines for execution this morning, at the hands of one Marshal. D Teach."

Time stopped for Marco as his phoenix side roared out in utter rage at the thought of Ace dying. Attempting to keep his calm Marco stared at Garp resisting the urge to fly to impel down immediately to try and rescue his lover.

"Why did you come here? And more importantly why the hell are they trying to execute Ace, he's mostly unaffiliated and already captured, why waste the time executing him instead of just imprisoning him in Impel down?"

Garp rubbed his face, slight visible in his eyes at the usually calm blonde's outburst "I hoped if I had evidence he was one of yours, the government would be slightly less inclined to execute him." The marine admitted before continuing on "And Ace has circumstances that makes him a target to eliminate in the eyes of the world."

Whitebeard raised an eyebrow in confusion "You're trying to protect him. Why?" Garp met the captain's eyes in challenge "Does a grandparent need an excuse to try and save their grandchild."

Realisation appeared in Whitebeard's eyes along with a dawning horror "He's Rouges kid, isn't he?" Garp's silence was all the confirmation the pirate needed.

Whitebeard stared at his long-time rival something akin to pity in his eyes "So what will you do now Garp?"

Garp attempted to smile, but it was nothing more than a broken mockery of an attempt "What I've always done Newgate. I'll do my job." Then without another word the marine got on his boat and left leaving the whitebeards alone.

Marco turned to face his father "Pops?" Whitebeard smiled slightly at the unasked question before he turned to face the commanders "Ace may not be one of ours on name but he is in spirit, and it's thanks to us he got a bounty. We're going after Ace."

Cheers resounded amongst the commanders "Marco come with me a minute, there's something we need to discuss." Marco gave an outwardly calm nod trying to ignore the slight winces of his fellow commanders, at his own almost tangible bloodlust.

This wasn't going to end well for the marines. War was coming. And he'd be damned if he wasn't at the front of it.

Author's note

Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I want to say that I know that Garp is a little out of character because I feel like in this au Ace has done nothing to actually warrant being executed so Garp would be forced to view the wrongness of what's happening with a bit more clarity. I hope you liked the chapter and I'm hoping to finish the next one in a few days' time so please leave a review and merry christmas!


	18. chapter 18

Ace was bored. That wasn't a usual occurrence for a pirate trapped in one of the most feared prisons in the world, but then again Ace wasn't the usual pirate, he was the son of the former pirate king.

And as such, rather than a beaten and defeated teenager the government needed Ace to appear strong and threatening. So that when he was executed he looked like a threat the government was wise to eliminate, rather than a seventeen year old who was being punished for the sins of their parents.

Afterall, they couldn't possibly allow the public to have any sympathy for Ace. And so instead of the usual torture prisoners were subjected to, Ace had been placed in complete isolation.

It was somewhat unnerving, the bottom level of Impel down was currently empty aside from him, and though that meant Ace was alone to plot his eventual escape the silence unsettled him. There were no birds, no waves, no voices, as if Impel down was part of a separate world entirely and Ace couldn't help but wonder how many had gone mad in that silence.

He shook his head, he had to stay strong. He would only get one shot at escape and if that failed he was dead for certain.

If he had the option Ace would have loved to practice the key aspect of his escape, unfortunately guards came through on random patrols and if anyone even suspected what he'd done, security would be upgraded to an impossible level.

And as it stood surprise was currently his only advantage.

He had a vague plan, it was a risky plan, but it was the only shot he had, and Ace could only hope that by waiting to act on it till he got to the execution platform, the marines would be too late to realise his advantage.

Truthfully Ace wasn't confident about his survival chances, not in the slightest, but he wouldn't be able to look Luffy in the eye if he didn't at least try to survive...or Marco.

Ace was unsure if the marines would actually announce his execution until nearer to the date. Afterall if they announced they were going to execute him, they'd probably have to explain why they were going to so much effort to kill off a rouge bounty hunter who was already safely within their custody, as well as the excess security they were bound to have.

The teen had to admit that he hoped the news wasn't released early, because even though he may not be an official Whitebeard pirate, they had claimed him as such. And the Whitebeards would not hesitate to rescue one of their own. Or at least they wouldn't until they heard his name, and even then Ace was unsure as to how they'd react.

And even though Ace knew it was unavoidable for the world to eventually learn about his heritage he was still scared of the rejection he might receive from the crew he had come to love.

Ace was snapped out of his thoughts as heavy footsteps echoed throughout the row of cells "You idiot brat, I tell you to be careful and the first thing you do is to go and get captured." Ace gave a small smile as the marine hero stormed into the prison corridor and sat down in front of his cell "Hey Gramps."

Garp didn't return his smile "You stupid brat." Ace said nothing knowing the man was trying to keep it together by settling into familiar terms "At least I took two of Teach's teeth with me." That got a small grin from the marine hero.

But even that grin was tainted by the guilt and conflict in the old man's eyes, Ace sighed in resignation "Don't worry about it shitty Geezer, I made my choice and I'll live with the consequences." Garp gave a small snort deigning to ignore his grandson's pitiful attempts at cheering him up "Luffy asked about you."

Ace stared at him in surprise "You went to visit?" Garp gave a small nod "Right after visiting you. Had to leave right away because I was told the marines had apprehended a 'dangerous criminal' and that I was needed at Marineford. I had a hunch it might have been you, but I hoped I was wrong."

Ace nodded in acknowledgement deciding it was best to change the topic "How's Luffy?" Garp let out a genuine snort of amusement at the question "The brat claims he's bored because he has no one to fight with, so to cure his boredom I trained him for the day! The brat will become a strong marine..."

Garp trailed off the smile dying on his face. Luffy would never have been a marine, but with the organisation actively attempting to execute the only brother he had left Garp had lost even the slightest hope of his youngest grandchild becoming anything but a pirate that opposed the government.

"Hey gramps, will you do me a favour?" Garp drew his attention back to Ace "What is it brat?" Hesitance was clearly written on Ace's face "Will you, I mean after I'm... If you see Marco the phoenix...can you tell him I'm sorry?"

Garp gave a small nod though there was confusion in his gaze "Whitebeard's Brat?" a small blush worked it's way onto Ace's cheeks as he gave a small nod, and Garp felt himself drawing a conclusion about his Grandsons time on the Moby Dick that he _did not lik_ e "And what exactly is your relationship with the blue chicken?"

The teenager turned his head to the side whistling innocently, "Nothing." Garp continued to stare as sweat trickled down Ace's brow, before sighing and giving a grudging nod. "I'll pass it on." Sometimes ignorance was bliss, and when it came to his grandson's love life he decided there were some things he did _not_ want to know.

Ace grinned and opened his mouth to say more, when a shout rang out through the corridor "Vice Admiral Garp, Fleet commander Sengoku requests your presence immediately!"

Garp sighed and gave a tired nod before turning to his grinning grandson "I'll see you in a week Brat." Neither needed clarification as to what next week was "I'll see you then Gramps." Then with one last look of regret the marine hero was gone leaving Ace alone with the silence once more.

"Just one more week." Ace stared at the ceiling in his cell a savage grin in place, one more week to fine tune a plan that gave him a shot at survival "Let the cards fall where they may."

And so a week passed.

Ace blinked at the bright light that seemed so foreign after more than a week of darkness in Impel down.

Marineford was full of marines of all different ranks as well as several warlords, most of whom staring at him with blatant curiosity as he was forced onto the execution platform. From what Ace could tell very few of the people attending the execution actually knew why he was going to be executed, only that he was.

He supposed they'd find out soon enough. Afterall they needed some justification for his execution for the mindless public.

Letting out a small grunt of pain, Ace felt chains lock in place as he was forced to his knees. "Brat." Ace gave a small smile "Hey Gramps." The marine hero did not respond but merely stared forwards resolutely, as if to block out the reality of the situation.

As subtly as he was able to Ace tested the chains that held him, from what he could tell they were solid Iron. A tiny grin appeared on his face, they hadn't realised what he'd done. He still had a chance, a small one, but still a chance. All he needed now was a distraction, something to take the attention away from him for a minute, then he just had to run quick enough.

His best chance would probably be when Sengoku started talking. Because as much as Ace had heard the man was a decent person, he was still a marine. And as such he would be required to explain why executing a seventeen year old was such a glorious and impressive feat, hopefully in some sort of long and convoluted speech.

And at that moment all attention would be on Sengoku, and that would be his only chance. Because the second Ace's heritage was announced he didn't have a chance in hell at going unnoticed.

And so with nothing to do but wait Ace stared at the gathering marines and tried to look for a route that would allow him to escape. It wasn't looking good. Ace could easily fight his way through hoards of lower and even some upper ranked marines, but the warlords and admirals were another matter entirely. And for all his strength Ace was only one person and eventually the numbers would overwhelm him.

He still had to try though. He wasn't going to give the government the satisfaction of an easy death. If he went down, he would go down fighting. He would go down trying to _live_.

"I'm sorry." The small voice snapped Ace out of his thoughts and caused him to look at the aging marine hero with a small smile on his face, if his plan failed he'd be dead. Might as well thank the man while he could "Thank you for everything Gramps, thanks for giving me a chance to live."

Garp opened his mouth to respond, eyes glistening, but before he could Sengoku cleared his throat and reached for the Den Den Mushi. Ace took in a deep breath it was now or never. But before he could make his move to escape the walls of Marineford shook.

The Whitebeard pirates had arrived.

Ace stared wide eyed as not only Whitebeard but all fithteen division commanders stepped into Marineford, weapons in hand, allies at their back and ready for a fight. A fight to save him. A fight that could lead to their deaths.

Ace felt his blood run cold, he couldn't let anyone die saving him, meaning he needed to make his escape soon and hopefully join the pirates. Whitebeard crashing the execution was probably the best distraction he was going to get anyway.

Unaware of Ace's inner turmoil Whitebeard slammed his bisento into the ground and grinned "I'm taking back my son." Ace froze, all plans fleeing from his mind at the sound of those last two words. _My son_. The word 'son' had filled him with dread all his life, and yet he couldn't help but feel warm at the claim.

The Whitebeard pirates wanted _him_ , and they were willing to fight to get him back.

Sengoku let out a small sigh and gave an almost ... apologetic? look at Ace, before he spoke the words that damned him to a target on his back for the rest of his life "You would claim your rivals, Gol. D Rodger's, child as your own?"

Ace froze as all eyes in the vicinity flew to him and the whispers started. So the truth was out, Ace cautiously let his gaze meet Whitebeards and couldn't help but marvel at the acceptance he found there.

"I would," Whitebeard looked directly at Ace "It doesn't matter who your parents are, we are all children of the sea. And regardless of your parents our crew claims you as one of ours." Marco stepped forwards and locked eyes with Ace "Shut up and let us save you, yoi."

Ace gave a small smile and nodded in acknowledgement the sooner he got to them, the sooner they would be safe. And so with one D-shaped grin Ace took a deep breath.

And promptly burst into flames.

Then all hell broke loose.

Authors note

Hi guys! So first of all Happy New Year to everyone reading this, I'm sorry this chapter took so long I had a really hard time writing it and i'm still not sure I really like it but oh well. Congratulations to anyone who guessed Ace ate his devil fruit there will be more of an explanation of that in the next chapter. most of all thank you for the follows and comments because they are always so encouraging and so nice to see, hope you enjoyed and I'll try to post the next chapter before next week!


	19. chapter 19

Ace grinned at the shocked faces surrounding him as he turned into flames and slipped through the chains that bound him.

Growing up with a high-ranking marine for a grandparent, especially one who was desperately trying to persuade his younger sibling away from a life of piracy, meant that Ace knew all the horror stories of Impel down.

As well as the protocol for what happened if you were caught.

He knew that the first thing the wardens of impel down did when you were caught, was a short test with sea stone to check if you had a devil fruit and then once that was done it was recorded for future notice and promptly forgotten about.

Most of the time this was a very efficient method. Afterall, devil fruits were distinctive, and it would be hard to hide one in a prison. And even if someone did manage, the bars on the prison cells had seastone bars to prevent escape.

However, the handcuffs they'd used to secure him weren't seastone. Afterall who would waste valuable seastone handcuffs on a prisoner who was already confirmed to have no devil fruit?

Besides it wasn't like he had any way to smuggle in a devil fruit. Or at least not a whole devil fruit. What most people didn't realise was that only a single bite of a devil fruit was all that was needed to gain it's powers.

Which was why as soon as Ace had noticed Teach's ship he had cut off a small portion of the Mera Mera No Mi and stuffed it in his cheeks refusing to actually swallow the fruit, until he was safe in his cell and had already been tested negative for a devil fruit.

From that moment it was only a matter of waiting. Until now.

Slipping through the chains that held him Ace sent out a large burst of Conquerors Haki, temporarily stunning the marine admirals that surrounded him. It only stopped them a minute, but then again a minute was all he needed.

Using his flames like rocket launchers Ace used what limited control he had to put some distance between him and the admirals by catapulting himself closer to where the Whitebeard pirates were now decimating any marine that got close.

The Whitebeards were strong, but they were also vastly outnumbered despite their allied ships so the best option was to strike hard and fast and then get the hell out of here.

Using his haki to the utmost limit Ace dodged, punched and kicked his way through as many marines as possible. All of a sudden, beautiful blue flames engulfed the surrounding area, revealing a familiar and very welcome face "Birdy! You came to rescue me!"

The older male snorted, "We'll talk about this later brat. Let's go home." warmth filled the teen who was about to reply when someone's familiar chuckles interrupted them "Less flirting more fighting brats." Marco grinned as an embarrassed flush creeped onto Ace's cheeks "Yes Oyaji."

Slamming his bisento into the ground Whitebeard unleashed a full-scale earthquake forcibly separating most of the marines and the pirates. "We've got who we came for. Back to the ship Brat's!"

Ace almost grinned, but unfortunately the admirals and warlords did not count as most marines. Within seconds the higher-ranking marines were moving as fast as possible in a desperate attempt to close the gap on the Whitebeards.

The execution was currently being broadcast to the world in what was meant to be a final fuck you to Gol. D Rodger. Meaning that letting Ace escape was a huge slap in the face to the marines and the world government.

In other words, failure would not be tolerated.

As such despite the surprising rescue attempt the marines did have some general contingency plans in place. Meaning it wasn't all that surprising when seastone bullets reigned down upon the escaping pirates, snipers firing from every in-range tower.

"Shit." Ace barely held back a growl as one of the Whitebeard's was shot down. This was his fault, they'd come here to save him. Despite his guilt Ace continued moving.

What was done, was done. And he was not going to waste the crew's sacrifice by dying, the best way to thank them would be to keep his promise to Luffy and get out of this mess alive.

A cry of pain rang out from Ace's side, turning to find the source his world froze as he looked at Marco. Kind, understanding, good looking Marco who was currently staring down at the seastone bullet embedded in his chest with something akin to horror.

A chillingly familiar laugh echoed across the battlefield "Zehahahah. Should have been more careful Commander." Somewhere inside him Ace felt something SNAP.

 _NotMarcoNotMarcoNotHimHe'sMineNotMarcoPleaseNotHimTheyWouldPayTheyWouldAllPayTheyWouldFALLTeachWouldDie_

And then Ace let out a scream.

Teach stepped back fear visible on his face.

And one by one the marines _FELL._

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Garp staggered to his knees barely staying conscious as a large burst of conquerors haki _demanded_ he fall.

He had caused this. The Marines had caused this and as Garp surveyed the dead and unconcious bodies surrounding him, he couldn't help but hate the laws he followed and the government that had corrupted them.

He'd never regretted his choices before, he'd always been one to keep moving forwards. But something inside him broke upon hearing his Grandson's heart wrenching scream.

Another part of him cried.

His Grandson would not go down without a fight. He would fight to his last breath, kicking and screaming and desperately trying to live. And in doing so Ace would prove himself to be exactly what the world government feared he was.

 _A threat._

One with the potential to do devastating amounts of damage in future if he managed to lure pirates under his banner using Rodger's name. And though Garp knew Ace would never do such a thing, that wouldn't stop the world government from fearing he would.

Suddenly the pressure faded away and Garp could only watch as Ace desperately used the last bit of his energy to haul the barely breathing phoenix over his shoulder and weave amongst the fallen marines trying to get back to the Moby Dick where Whitebeard was evacuating the rest of the crew.

However, the rage Ace was displaying was Miniscule compared to the utter fury on Whitebeard's face as he stepped in front of Ace and Marco to shield them best he could. "You should not have touched my children." The quiet voice carried to the furthest corner of the battlefield.

Ignoring the rest of the frozen marines Teach got over his shock and took a large step forwards a cruel grin on his face "Zehahaha. You want someone to blame? Blame yourself old man, it's your fault for attempting to save the brat."

The grin fell from his face in an instant as a flash of red appeared in front of him, still disoriented from the large exposure of conquerors haki Teach barely managed to raise his fist on a clumsy block as his opponent's sword pierced through his heart.

Silence reigned supreme as Red Haired Shanks retrieved his sword from Teach's chest and surveyed the battlefield a bloodthirsty grin on his face as his crew surrounded him. "You shouldn't have gone after the kid, Bastard."

Turning to face the marines, who were still trapped on one side of the earthquake enforced divide, Shanks let out a large dose of killing intent "This war is over."

And for the first time since hearing who gave Luffy his hat and inspired him to piracey, Garp wanted to drop to his knees and thank the red haired miscreant who had made his life hell.

Thanks to him there were currently two yonko's in the vicinity.

Two incredibly _pissed off_ and _protective_ yonko's who between the two of them, had enough fire power to level marineford in its current dissaray. And they _knew_ it.

The casualties would be devasting and both sides would lose far too much to be worth it. But they could do it if they were pushed far enough. And the threat alone was just enough to make even the rashest marine in the vicinity take a step back in fear of the consequences.

Sensing his victory Shanks gave another razor-sharp smile and a nod of regard to Whitebeard. Wasting no time Shank's lifted Ace's exhausted form into his grasp as Whitebeard did the same for the Phoenix. Ignoring the eyes of the marines Shanks walked towards where the Moby Dick and now the Red Force were stationed.

Pausing in thought Shanks turned to face the nearest camera and glared "The sins of the father are not the sins of the son. You want to target the kid? Do it for his own crimes, until then? He's under My protection."

And despite the loss of catastrophic proportions. Despite the humiliation of the marines worldwide Garp grinned as tears streamed down his face. His idiotic brat of a grandson was alive.

And now under the protection of two Yonko's until he grew strong enough to stand on his own. The old marines smile grew sad as he surveyed the battlefield, but at what cost?

Author's note

Ok so first of all... IM REALY SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! I accidently deleted the chapter so it took me a while to rewrite it and I had a really hard time deciding how to go about it. I'm so happy to have finally killed off Teach, I have been wanting to do that forever I don't think I could have happily ended this chapter if Teach was left alive. hope you enjoyed and there will be one or maybe two more chapters to wrap this up, but I hope you liked it and thank you all so much for reading the story :D


	20. chapter 20

Ace awoke to a sterile hospital bed and a bone deep tiredness. He was alive. Despite the best efforts of the world, Portgas. D Ace was alive.

The relieved teen burst out into slightly hysterical laughter. It had worked. His suicidal, stupid, barely hashed out idea of a plan had _worked_. Had worked because of the idiotic and _wonderful_ crew that had claimed him for their own and had refused to back down, even when faced with the world.

Sudden realisation hit the teen as his memories of the last day(?) came rushing back. Marco. Where was Marco?!

Desperately searching what he now recognised as the Moby Dicks infirmary, Ace couldn't help the bone deep terror that choked his lungs after seeing neither hide or hair of the Phoenix.

Marco couldn't be dead. It wasn't possible. Maybe he was already healed and on deck. Ignoring his shaking legs and weak body Ace pushed himself to his feet and stumbled out of the bed.

He had to find him. He had to know Marco was fine. If he had felt stronger Ace would have attempted to use observation haki to track down the blonde, however as it was Ace could barely stand upright and using haki now was just asking to pass out again.

Stumbling out onto the very silent and very empty deck Ace noted the darkened skies with realisation, it appeared to be late at night which explained the lack of people. Before Ace could decide what to do next a familiar voice rang out interrupting his thought process "Ace?"

Ace couldn't quite help the tears forming in his eyes as he recognised the calming voice, turning around he threw himself into the arms of the very surprised man he had come to care so deeply about. "You're okay. Thank god you're okay."

Rather than dismissing the slightly hysterical teen Marco pulled him closer rubbing soothing and nonsensical patterns on his back "Shh, Ace it's ok you're here now. I'm fine, you're fine. We're alive yoi." And so, for the first time since Sabo had died Ace broke down into tears.

He hadn't broken his promise, he could still live to see his little brother set out and start his dream. He could have a family without constantly worrying they would reject him when they found out his heritage. Even if he did now have new worries about the retaliation his presence may bring.

Bighting his lip Ace shoved those thoughts aside. For better or worse the Whitebeards had claimed him now and he would not dishonour that claim by running off on his own in a misguided attempt to protect them. Not now the world knew who he was.

Besides, the whitebeards were a big enough target on their own that hopefully his presence wouldn't change too much. "How long have I been asleep?"

The phoenix sat down and pulled Ace into his lap with a small smile "Two days yoi, you were exhausted from overusing your haki but you should be fine after some rest. Shanks left this morning to go check up on one of his territories, but he said to get well soon and give him a call when you woke up."

Ace gave a small nod before a mischievous grin lit up his face, no one on the crew knew he was awake yet. Meaning none of them would be prepared to retaliate against his evil schemes.

Ace wasn't exactly happy his secret was out, but there was something of a weight off his chest and right now he felt the need to celebrate still being alive. And what better way to celebrate then with a prank.

Turning wide innocent eyes up at Marco Ace smiled sweetly and batted his eyes, very much ignoring the blonde's snort of disbelief "Birdy, how do you feel about helping your poor exhausted boyfriend out in a small task?"

"Go on yoi." Ace's grin lost all innocence "I just think that it would be best to inform the rest of the crew I'm awake bright and early tomorrow morning." The blonde's eyes widened as he caught on, an evil grin settling on his face.

"Of course, yoi. But I think it would be best if they didn't pin the blame on us immediately." Ace gave another small grin as he kissed the older man on the cheek "I'll do the first through eigth division, you do nine to sixteen?" nodding in affirmation the two separated.

The next morning the entire crew (minus whitebeard) was treated to a beautiful morning wakeup call... at four am... consisting of the sound of several pots and pans banging together in the most loud and obnoxious manner possible.

"Thatch I'm going to kill you." Rang throughout the ship. Ace struggled to contain his laughter, in truth he and Marco had left a den den mushi in each division dorm and had proceeded to use them as speakers to make it seem as if Thatch had been standing outside the dorms as a prank.

Grabbing the blonde's hand, Ace placed the pots and pans back in their places within the kitchen before proceeding to drag them both into the dining hall. Sitting at the commanders table Ace grabbed an old newspaper from the day before and held it in front of his face.

Marco raised an eyebrow in amusement "You really think that qualifies as a disguise yoi?"

Ace opened his mouth to respond but before he could do so the third division stormed straight past them murderous intent practically dripping off their faces. Followed by the sixth division... and the fourth division... none of whom gave even a glance at their obvious hiding place.

By the time two more divisions had gone past them on their hunt for Thatch, Ace stopped attempting to hide his laughter. Marco sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in both frustration and resignation.

"We are supposed to be one of the most feared and powerful pirate crews on the ocean...how the hell is it that none of the divisions have noticed that not only are you missing from the infirmary but that there was no possible way for Thatch to wake them all up simultaneously?"

Ace didn't bother responding, far too busy laughing on the floor. Marco let out another sigh and stared at the ceiling, before he could speak again girlish squeals pierced through the air "Looks like they found Thatch yoi."

Ace finally managed to stop laughing "Should we go help him?" Marco paused to consider the idea, on one hand it would be the nice and responsible thing to go save his brother. On the other hand he could ignore Thatch's plight get some coffee, sit with Ace and watch the sunrise...

Marco went and made himself a cup of coffee.

It was several hours later that an exhausted Thatch made his way into the dining hall before freezing at the sight of a grinning Ace "You!" he pointed a finger in dramatic accusation drawing the attention of several loitering pirates nearby "You set me up!"

Ace hid a grin as Marco stood up with a calm face and addressed the mini crowd who had formed upon realising the true culprit of their early wakeup call. Most looked to be torn between congratulating Ace on waking up, or murdering him themselves.

Marco put a blank look on his face "The point of today's early wakeup was a training exercise to see how you would react to an unknown intruder in the early morning yoi."

Ace looked away determined to keep a straight face, despite the utter bullshit Marco was spewing.

"I'm incredibly disappointed to say you all failed miserably. Rather than coordinating with the other divisions you each ran off individually blaming the most likely culprit and didn't even pause to consider other solutions."

Some of the men in the crowd started to hang their heads in shame while a few gave small nods of acknowledgement. How Marco had managed to turn the start of an angry mob, into what appeared to be a bunch of chastised school children, Ace had no idea.

Neither did Thatch based on his open-mouthed gaping and inarticulate hand gestures. Ignoring Thatch, Marco continued to meet the gazes of the steadily growing crowd.

"Not only did you fail to consider another culprit, none of you noticed Ace was missing from the infirmary, what if it had been a real intruder? You also failed to see past the most basic disguise of holding a newspaper in front our faces."

Ace stared blankly at Marco, his ability to guilt trip people was terrifying. This was almost worse than his pranking abilities, some of the more senior pirates looked on the verge of tears.

"You can't be buying this! This was obviously a prank there's no way in hell this was a training exercise. They're messing with us!" Marco sighed as if greatly disappointed and gestured a hand towards Whitebeard who had just appeared.

"Oyaji isn't it true that I told you we'd be setting up a training exercise this morning?" Whitebeard gave a nod, followed by a hearty laughter, mischief shining in his eyes. "That you did my son. Did any of them manage to catch the culprit?"

Wow. Just when Ace thought the whitebeard pirates couldn't look any _more_ downtrodden. Marco let out another heavy sigh "We'll repeat the exercise at some point in future, and I expect all of you to be better prepared, understood?"

There was a chorus of nods and a few "Yes commander." before most of the pirates left, eager to grab some food after their early morning wakeup call. Thatch merely continued to stare at Marco in disbelief.

"This is so unfair, I just spent the last three hours getting chased around by a bunch of angry pirates for a prank I didn't commit. And the end result is you claiming to be _disappointed_ in our performance?! How the hell are you the responsible sibling?!"

Marco took a slow sip of his coffee choosing to ignore the irate chef, who was throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. Ace gave a small grin and a wave "you need to work on your hiding abilities Thatch."

The chef let out a dramatic wail "Even my pranking partner and youngest brother have turned against me! How could you Ace?!" Marco smirked "He just likes me better yoi."

Letting out another dramatic moan Thatch gave an evil smile "This means war Marco! War I tell you!" The first division commander let out a small snort of acknowledgment whilst Thatch turned to face Ace "Still, welcome back little brother."

A grin lit up on the teenagers face as he gave a small nod back and turned to face Whitebeard, "So, can I... I mean, is it ok if I join the crew? officially I mean?" The old Pirate captain gave a warm smile and placed his hand on the teens shoulder "Of course. Welcome aboard Son."

And so, letting out a huge smile Ace leaned against Marco and laughed. He'd finally found a home with a bunch of irritating siblings to share it with. He could fulfil his promise to Sabo. No regrets.

The end.

Omake

because I couldn't resist. I'm sorry I have no excuse this is mainly just crack...

"Ace run! Save yourself!" Usually Ace would never even contemplate abandoning a comrade, he would rather fight to his dying breath than consider abandoning a friend to the enemy.

Unfortunately, these were not the usual circumstances. "Marco!" The phoenix pulled Ace into a passionate movie style kiss "I'll hold him off." Tears pooled in the younger man's eyes "You can't! He'll kill you!"

The phoenix made a partial transformation, a large blue wing blocking the path behind them "I love you Ace. Now run." Unfortunately, the two lovers were too late.

Garp had arrived.

"Second. Division. Commander." the aforementioned commander let out a nervous laugh "Hi gramps?" The marines face turned purple. That... that was not a good sign...

However just as the angry marine took a step towards the two pirates a miracle occurred. Randomly exploding pigeons fells from the sky allowing the two commanders to safely escape to the Moby dick where they lived happily ever after, The End.

Authors note

Hi guys, I honestly can't believe this was the last chapter. I wanted to put a serious thank you to everyone who bothered to read this especially those who wrote reviews because honestly they were so encouraging to read, even the short ones. I kind of apologise for the omake but not really cause I really couldn't resist the idea xD hope you all enjoyed the story thank you so much for giving it a try!


End file.
